The Ninety-Ninth Pokémon Games
by Honeyshine
Summary: Thirty-four Pokémon, two of each type, are entered into the deadly Pokémon Games, and must fight for their lives through pain, love, and betrayal. Rated T for dark themes and blood. THIS IS ACTUALLY A CROSSOVER BETWEEN POKEMON AND THE HUNGER GAMES.
1. The Selected

**A/N-I was really surprised at how little of these crossovers there are. Pokémon and Hunger Games, I mean. To be honest, I felt that if I did post this under crossovers, it wouldn't be seen very easily, so I posted it under Pokémon, because the only part of the Hunger Games that are really crossing over are the themes. Anyway...**

**After reading some here and there, I thought it might be fun to try creating a story for that. The style I used to write this story is actually extremely different to my typical style, so it was slightly harder at first, but I liked the finished product. Keep in mind that for many of us authors, BEGINNINGS ARE HARD. I can't write a good start for my life (at least, in my standards). But I was very happy that I actually managed to force myself to get up and write this, so please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Prologue**

_"Very few humans are left in our world. Pokémon rule the streets, the forests, the oceans, everywhere. The Pokémon world has divided into seventeen regions, one for each of the elements, with us Authorities residing in the Center, another region set directly in the center of our world. The humans left are to be tested. The children they bear are vital to us. Those of a certain age either become a special trainer, mate with another to bring a new life into our world, take a position as one of the workers along with our own Pokémon Work Force, or left to die. _

_"However, humans are not the only ones to be tested. Every year, thirty-four selected special trainers are given a single Pokémon to raise. Of these thirty-four Pokémon, there are two of each type, although some might be dual typed, or evolves into a dual type when raised correctly. One year later, these thirty-four Pokémon will be entered into the Trial Arena. Or, more specifically, the Pokémon Games. The Pokémon population has grown. We must teach the others that we are not to be trifled with. This is a necessary move we must maintain to create the perfect Pokémon utopia._

_"Last year, in the ninety-eighth Pokémon Game, we sadly did not have a winner. Our two finalists, Haxorus and Drapion, were too busy fighting to realize our final trick that year, for Palkia, one of our officials, to twist the space where they were. When they finally did realize this, the distortions had already taken hold of their bodies and was cutting off blood circulation, and they were dead within minutes. Palkia was, of course… punished for not making his job more clean._

_"This year, I hope for better results. I'm much looking forward to the ninety-ninth Pokémon Games._

_"To our players, I wish you all the best of luck." _The Pokémon smiled, and the screen went black.

**Chapter 1**

**The Selected**

Grovyle was watching the Pokémon Channel again. He heard the strange Pokémon talk, saw a barely hinted outline, then watched as the screen blacked out. This was different than a human television. Grovyle inwardly scoffed. The Pokémon Channel had an actual Pokémon speaking. Since worthless humans couldn't understand however, they were either forced to buy an expensive Translator (Nothing to the Power Regions), or leave it. It was strange really. Grovyle understood everything his trainer said to him, but his trainer couldn't tell this from that. But his trainer wasn't all that bad, Grovyle mused. He _had_ successfully raised Grovyle to a level of perfection.

They were in the Grass region, one of the four Power Regions of the Pokémon world. The others were Fire, Water, and Dragon. The Power Regions had the most luxuries, best meals, nothing less than the most perfect homes, training grounds, and many others. When Grovyle had first heard this, he had laughed. He didn't pity the other thirteen Regions. Who cared about them?

There was a knock on the door. Grovyle perked at the sound and watched his trainer walk over and answer it.

"Hello?" his trainer asked. Grovyle peered over to see a girl, frozen at the age of twelve. He remembered seeing her before last year, when he had first been given to his trainer and doomed to the games.

The girl was straight to the point. "Your one-year time limit is up. Grovyle needs to come with us. Hand me his Pokéball."

His trainer had explained the Game to Grovyle before. When one year passed, he would be entered into the brutal Pokémon Game of that year. Needless to say, however, Grovyle was prepared. He glanced at his trainer, and tilted his head down slightly. His trainer did the same, then pulled out a golden Pokéball, marked with "PGC" in loopy red handwriting near the center line, to the right. He wordlessly handed it over.

A smile curled at the girl's mouth. "Thank you for your cooperation."

**XXX**

"Again!"

Simisage fired an intense bolt of power at the dummy, tearing a wide hole through the stomach. Focus Blast. Another powerhouse move learned.

The dummy was swiped off the table by a Jumpluff, and was replaced by another dummy.

"Again!"

Simisage growled in annoyance at his trainer's persistence. Sometimes, it was good, sometimes it was bad. Now, especially, Simisage knew that he could hit with the Focus Blast exactly where he wanted, even with the accuracy setback of the move. Regardless, Simisage fired the Focus Blast at the dummy, once again causing a gaping hole to appear in the dummy's stomach.

Simisage glanced at his trainer, and was relieved to see him nodding in approval. No more training for the day.

There was a slow clapping. "Bravo."

Simisage whirled towards it, hurling a Seed Bomb at the intruder. The Seed Bomb was hurled towards the person, but suddenly stopped in midair and was flung to the side, exploding.

"What?" Simisage muttered to himself. He hated it when his moves failed.

"Oh don't be upset," a high voice chided. A girl stepped forward into the light. "Remember me?"

Simisage knew this was for the Games.

His trainer said proudly, "He's ready," and pulled out Simisage's golden Pokéball, handing it to the girl. Simisage made no sign of protest, and accepted what was to come next.

**XXX**

Arcanine stretched her legs as she stepped out of her comfy bed. Yesterday was pampering and freedom. Today was running exercises, as well as another race registration.

"Arcanine!"

Arcanine sighed and stepped out of her own personal room to her trainer. It wasn't that Arcanine didn't' like her trainer. She was actually alright, for a human, and the two of them were pretty close. It was just… Arcanine wasn't in the mood for training today.

As she walked around the corner, Arcanine saw her trainer waiting at the end of the hall. She smiled. In her hand was a timer, in her other, Arcanine's special Pokéball. Gold was such a pretty color. Of course, red was better, but… a golden Pokéball was prettier than a red and bland one.

Her trainer opened the door and Arcanine walked out, blinking as a slight breeze ruffled her fur. It was nice today. Maybe an exercise would be okay.

Then a girl lifted her head and stared at them. Arcanine growled, but the girl was suddenly beside her. "Is this one of the Fire candidates?"

Arcanine's trainer nodded, her face going pale.

"What's wrong?" Arcanine barked, knowing her trainer didn't have her Translator on her at the moment.

"Arcanine's coming with us."

Arcanine paused. _The Games,_ she thought.

"… Yes," her trainer said, almost faintly.

The girl held out her hand and raised a perfect brow almost questioningly. Arcanine watched as her trainer passed her Pokéball to the girl.

Arcanine knew the Games meant death, and lots of it. She wasn't eager to enter, but she also was eager to leave the town. It didn't have anything to do with her trainer—she was actually one of the few good things about the Fire Region that Arcanine was happy about.

No, it was more the fact that her name had a bad reputation here. Arcanine didn't want to stay in a place where every two hours someone would shoot her a hateful glare.

The girl turned to look Arcanine over. "You did an excellent job of raising the Growlithe. But now it's time to test her."

**XXX**

Magmortar laughed as he watched a church burn down in flames. The old wood couldn't handle so much fire. In fact, burning school buildings, churches, and other important places, was fun. Others in the Fire Region sometimes joined in, but it was much more satisfying to know if he burned these places down himself.

"Dear Arceus, not another..." Magmortar's trainer said, sighing. He probably knew it was hopeless to try and reason.

"Anyway, there's someone you need to meet." Magmortar turned away from the burning church, slightly annoyed. He saw a girl standing next to his trainer.

"She's here to enter you into the Games."

Magmortar scowled and launched a Flamethrower at the girl, who merely blocked it with a wave of her hand.

"Do we have to do this the hard way?"

Magmortar gritted his teeth, but shook his head.

She smiled falsely. "Good."

**XXX**

A small Piplup was floating in the water of a lake. "Ah… this is the life…"

All of a sudden, a Gyarados rose out of the water.

"GET OUT!"

The Piplup screamed and ran, splashing water all over the place in her haste to get out.

Gyarados cackled. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" He knew he had a major scare factor. His considerable size and strength made him a strong opponent in itself, especially because only one type had an advantage over him. Still, he was decked with a variety of power moves, and could probably snap a Pokémon in half with his jaws. It would be useful for the Games…

Speaking of the Games, he could see a small girl standing near the water. She had a golden Pokéball in her hand. She was the same girl from before. Gyarados laughed again. "TRYING TO GET RID OF ME?" he boomed, directing his words at his trainer even though he wasn't there. Gyarados knew he could hear him. Or at least, his roar.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? WHEN I WIN, I'LL BE THE ONE LAUGHING! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He didn't even notice the girl returning him to his Pokéball.

**XXX**

Samurott raced through the water, pushing past the lead Dewgong at the start of the race. A water race was common in the Water Region. And Samurott had risen to the top in the last year. She smirked as she noticed the Cloyster trying to pass her. Time to take out some of the competition. After all, it wasn't against the rules. She flipped herself over, pulling out one of her shell blades, and struck the Cloyster inside its shell, at the head. Samurott landed back in the water and zigzagged through the course to the finish line, ignoring the shouts of pain from the Cloyster.

"And our winner is Samurott, Reigning champion from last year!" an announcer called.

Samurott stretched her neck proudly, listening to the cheers… which suddenly stopped. A girl was walking forward.

"Your time is up," she said. Samurott growled when her trainer stepped up.

"Easy, girl," he said. Samurott stilled, instead looking cautiously at the girl.

"Remember when I told you about the games?"

_I didn't believe you, _Samurott thought.

"It's time for that," her trainer continued gently.

Samurott dipped her head, nodding and her trainer pulled out her signature golden Pokéball, handing it to the girl, who smiled.

"We're expecting great things of you, Samurott."

**XXX**

Eevee was running around the house with Skitty, the Pokémon her trainer had kept around as a friend and pet of sorts.

"So I was watching the Pokémon Channel from out the window of that rich lady's house just now," Skitty began.

"What about it?"

"Well, they were talking about the Games…"

"Yeah?"

"They also mentioned that the selected Pokémon had golden Pokéballs."

Eevee paused. "What do you mean?"

"You have one, don't you?"

"U-um…" Eevee stuttered. Then she turned and ran. She had to get answers. Finding her trainer, she lunged and grabbed the golden Pokéball that was hers. Eevee set it on the ground, staring accusingly at her trainer.

"Eevee? What is it?"

Eevee pointed at the ball, to the PGC that was written on it.

Her trainer's hand crept up to her face and the bag she was holding dropped to the ground. "Oh, Eevee… I'm so sorry…"

Eevee stared at her trainer, stung. "You lied to me?" she asked. Her trainer didn't understand.

"I tried to tell you, but I couldn't! It would've hurt too much!" She made a move to pick up Eevee, but Eevee jerked away, her body tense.

"C'mon, girl. Please."

"You lied to me," Eevee almost wailed. "I thought I was normal!"

As if on cue, there was a rapping on the door.

"Oh, now what is it?" Eevee's trainer said tiredly, moving to answer.

A girl was standing there. Immediately, her trainer froze up.

"Eevee is coming with us."

"Oh…" her trainer murmured weakly.

"Give us her Pokéball."

When she didn't, the girl sighed and reached out, plucking Eevee's Pokéball from her trainer's grasp.

"Let's go, Eevee. It's time for the Games."

_No!_ Eevee wanted to the scream, but couldn't as the red light from the Pokéball engulfed and returned her back to her Pokéball.

**XXX**

Porygon-Z watched its trainer's fingers move rapidly on the computer keys. Having a computer nerd for a trainer wasn't that bad, seeing as Porygon-Z was like a computer program itself.

The girl was standing behind him.

She looked impatient.

Porygon-Z sighed and went over to its trainer, grabbing the golden Pokéball on the worktable, and handed it to the girl, whose glare lessened slightly.

"I'll be taking Porygon-Z for the Games," she said, directing her words to the trainer, who merely replied with, "Mmm… yes, yes, this formula could bypass time itself!"

Porygon-Z sighed and followed the girl out. The problem with its trainer was that he sometimes was too engrossed in his computer to notice things.

He probably wouldn't even realize Porygon-Z was actually gone until the next morning.

**A/N-So here it is. The first chapter of my crossover. This is more of just an intro, but just to let all of you know, I am not including the Fairy type. This story is strictly Generation 5 and under. It isn't that I don't like Gen 6, but more like I am still not used to it and the many type changes. Okay, moving on. Personally, not my best work, but believe me, after about three chapters (I think), it'll get much more interesting. Review if you liked :)**


	2. The Center

**A/N-Forgot to mention something: This story will probably be very fast-paced. I just hate stretching out things, so... yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 2**

**The Center**

After Eelektrik had been taken from his trainer, he and the other Electric Pokémon, Manectric, were let loose on a train, free to go on five different compartments, all very large in size. There were already seven others waiting, with another in its Pokéball.

He floated over to Manectric. "Hey, you got any clue what these Games are?"

The Manectric raised her head sullenly. "Nothing good, I suppose."

A green lizard who was sparring with another Grass type monkey scoffed. "It doesn't matter to you. After all, _your_ region is one of the Lesser. You probably can't even aim correctly," he said rudely.

An orange tiger-like Pokémon who'd been resting at the side stood and walked over to them. "I'm Arcanine. Mr. Egotistical over there is Grovyle and the monkey is Simisage."

"HEY!" Grovyle yelled.

_"Monkey?"_ Simisage repeated, annoyed. "I'll have you know that I am not just a _monkey,_ I am a _grass monkey, _and—"

Arcanine rolled her eyes and continued, "The other fire type from my region is Magmortar. He's pretty insane. But then again, Gyarados gives him a run for his money." She tilted her head at the Pokémon who was in its ball. "The other water type is Samurott. She's one of the typical Power Region Pokémon, but I guess she's okay-ish."

"What about them?" Manectric motioned to a brown furred Pokémon curled up in the corner, and a red and blue Pokémon floating around.

Arcanine sighed. "Poor thing. She's Eevee. Apparently she never even knew she was supposed to be a part of the Games until now. She's been crying for a while."

"But you got the reason wrong," a small voice said quietly.

Manectric turned to see Eevee standing up.

"I'm going to go over to the next compartment," she said, and padded out softly.

"Anyway…" Arcanine coughed. "That red and blue one is Porygon-Z."

"Nice to meet you," it said, still bobbing up and down quickly. "I think we're all for now, but we just pulled into the Dark Region, so…"

Eelektrik peered out the window at the side to see the girl from before holding two golden Pokéballs in her hand. "I think the new guys are here."

Grovyle rolled his eyes. "Pfft, whatever. They all don't stand a chance against me or Simisage here."

"OR ME!" the Gyarados suddenly yelled from its Pokéball where it was stored. "I WILL CRUSH THEIR TINY LITTLE SKULLS! WITH BUTTER! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Manectric looked disturbed. "He _is_ insane."

Arcanine nodded grimly.

The door to their cart swung open and all the Pokémon inside looked towards the opening. The girl released the two Dark types from their Pokéballs and left, closing the compartment door and locking it behind her.

One of the new Pokémon was white with a dark blue face, claws, and tail, and had a blade-like thing attached to the side of his head.

Samurott glanced up from where she'd been laying. "And who might _you _be?"

"I'm Absol." He said, lying down at the side and staring at the others distrustfully.

The other cat-like Pokémon was purple and golden, and spotted like a leopard. "I'm Liepard," she said. "I won't say it's nice to meet you because we're all going to be at each other's throats at some point. Absol here doesn't seem to care. He doesn't even respond that much when I try and talk to him."

Arcanine frowned. "But it's better to get to know others before you die if that's the case. Even if they end up killing you. At least you'll have the memories."

Manectric nodded. "I'm not particularly happy about this whole arrangement either, but even if I fail, I'm going to at least spend my last days happy."

Simisage let out a dry laugh. "The Games start in a week. After that, everybody turns on each other. Alliances form. But there can only be one winner. What if—not that it'd ever happen—you two happen to be the final competitors? Then what?"

Manectric growled, "I'm starting to wonder what exactly they teach you in the Power Regions," she paused. "Except for you, Arcanine. You're the first Power Region Pokémon I've met and didn't hate."

"I RESENT THAT," Gyarados yelled from his Pokéball, making everyone but Magmortar, who laughed, flinch.

Arcanine cracked a smile. "Thanks."

Absol stood. "You're all so noisy…" he growled, irritated. "I'm going into the next compartment."

"Um, actually…" Manectric began, but Absol stalked out before she could get a word in.

Absol muttered under his breath, jumping over to the next compartment with ease and entering.

There was a sniffle near the far corner.

Curious, Absol cautiously walked over to the sound and was surprised to see an Eevee sitting there, crying. She looked equally shocked to see him.

She turned away. "If you came to pity me, go away."

"I didn't even know someone else was here."

Eevee visibly relaxed. "Oh… okay then…"

Absol laid down about a foot away. "Those other Pokémon wouldn't stop talking… Do you need to be alone?"

Eevee shook her head.

Absol was barely aware of her pressing against him gently for comfort, quiet sobs wracking her small body.

**XXX**

Back in the first compartment, Manectric and Arcanine were discussing the games.

"Will you ally with me?" Arcanine asked. "I could probably help you stay… alive longer."

"And if you're the last two?" Grovyle asked haughtily.

"Then we'll settle it as a battle between friends, not foes," Manectric said firmly. She shared a nod with Arcanine. The two of them had hit it off pretty well actually. It was obvious they were going to be in an alliance together.

"Whatever." Grovyle and Simisage started talking again.

Eelektrik floated nervously next to Porygon-Z. The two of them were eyeing Gyarados's Pokéball wearily. Right now, the ball was wrapped in duct tape, courtesy of Liepard.

"You think the dude's alright?" Eelektrik asked.

They watched as the shrunken Gyarados started thrashing and laughing maniacally inside his Pokéball.

Porygon-Z turned back to Eelektrik. "…Nope."

**XXX**

Several hours later, the train was full with Pokémon, save for those that were too large or too insane (namely Gyarados).

Eevee cautiously peeked out a window in the compartment she was in with Absol. Apparently, none of the other ones who'd come in had wanted to stay near the Disaster Pokémon.

"Don't want my luck to run out before the Games even begin," Swellow, from the Flying Region, had said haughtily.

"I think we're at the Center," Eevee said to no one in particular.

Absol replied, "I guessed."

"What exactly are we going to do here? I mean, we are staying here for a week before the Games start, but…" Eevee trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"The Pokémon in charge of your Region will show you off to the Pokémon world all dressed up in a parade on the first day. On the second to fourth days, they'll give us opportunities to train ourselves. Fifth day, you're tested on your skill and rated a one to seventeen, seventeen being the highest. Sixth day we all are interviewed live. Seventh day—"

A new voice cut off Absol. "—the Games will begin."

Eevee and Absol both turned to see a Metagross, the other selected Psychic type, on the other side of the compartment. It was a wonder how he had even fit in there.

"I would advise not growing too close. You know what can happen. Anyways, all the Pokémon are ordered to get off now," Metagross said, then teleported out the compartment.

Absol glanced at Eevee. "I guess this is goodbye until later then?"

"Yeah…" Eevee paused. "Looking forward to the parade?"

"I'll see you there."

**XXX**

Togekiss sighed as the Pidgeot in charge of the Flying Region Pokémon found yet another tiny feather out of place and pulled it out.

"How long is this going to take again?" Togekiss asked.

"Hmm… maybe another thirty minutes?"

Swellow, from across the room, threw up her wings in frustration, causing the Skarmory who was pulling stray feathers from her to squawk indignantly at the sudden movement.

"Just wait until it's time for the dressing!"

"And how long will that take?" Togekiss probed.

"About three hours," Pidgeot said, smiling.

Swellow swore.

**XXX**

Zweilous was relaxing as an Altaria finished drying his body and started to polish the scales on his body using the soft down she had for wings. After that, the Altaria had said that they'd try the outfit she'd planned out already.

Across from Zweilous was another Dragon type, Salamence. A Dragonair had already polished his scales and was currently rubbing a sort of new salve on Salamence's wings, making them shine. Both Dragons were clearly enjoying themselves.

"After all, us Power Regions get only the best of the best," Dragonair had said.

**XXX**

Metagross prodded the snoozing Drowzee in charge of the Psychic Region.

After he didn't move, Metagross turned to Spoink, who was still bouncing.

"I don't think our dressers are going to be preparing us for the parade."

"So I have to look like… like _this_ in front of the whole world?" Spoink shrieked, gesturing at her body.

Metagross settled on the far side of the room and looked over at her. Not a single fleck of dust.

"You're fine. Now go play with that ball."

Spoink sadly started rolling the ball around on the ground.

**XXX**

Absol stood quietly as he watched the Bisharp continue to lecture on how to tell if a Pokémon had any hairs out of place or not.

Liepard looked impatient. She coughed loudly when Bisharp continued to lecture even more.

"Um, when are we going to start our prep?" she asked when she finally got his attention.

"Oh, we were supposed to start now?"

Absol sighed.

**XXX**

Vibrava flinched as water was sprayed over her. Apparently, this was to remove "excess dust" from the Ground Region which they might've taken with them.

She watched as Palpitoad was sprayed. He stuck out his tongue and left it out hanging. A Wooper sprayed him again.

"So, Vibrava, dearest, tell us," a creepy transvestite male Excadrill began. Excadrill was wearing lipstick and had fake lashes attached to his eyes. "Have you _evah _washed yourself even once?"

"When I was a Trapinch," she muttered. Not so fond memories of water being sprayed all over her came back. She evolved the day after. She got her revenge.

"WELL! Your coat is absolutely filthy! And it has such potential too!"

Vibrava sighed as Excadrill began ranting about the properties of a beautiful coat. How did she get stuck with the transvestite again?

**XXX**

Samurott was decreed to have a perfect coat already and didn't have to have any extra preparation. Gyarados, on the other hand…

Prinplup and Milotic, two of the Water Region dressers, shared a look with several of the other dressers as Gyarados let out a loud cackle and cried, "I WILL HYPER BEAM ALL OF YOUR SHRIVELED LITTLE BRAINS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He promptly let out a Hyper Beam at the far wall, which disappeared as the wall's force field took action.

Gyarados stopped moving.

"Quick! Now's our chance!" Prinplup yelled.

He and two of the other dressers proceeded to tackle Gyarados to the ground with scale polishing materials, brushes, and spray bottles. Samurott raised a brow skeptically.

"Is he that hard to take care of?" she asked Milotic, who sighed.

"He's insane. You tell me."

**XXX**

Froslass and Dusclops didn't have any sort of preparation, because as ghosts, they really didn't have any problems. Now they were lounging, bored on leather chairs, waiting for the dressers to come back with their outfits. And they were banned from playing tricks on any of the other players.

A few minutes passed. Dusclops groaned. "I'm bored."

Froslass nodded solemnly.

**XXX**

Manectric stilled herself as the dressers strung electric wires with lights on them all over her body. In all honesty, it just made her look like a walking Christmas tree. But it was kind of pretty.

Eelektrik eyed one of the brighter lights strung over his body. If electricity flowed to it, then it glowed because it was hot, right? Eelektrik reached out to touch one…

Manectric whirled around as she heard a yelp of pain. Eelektrik was looking at one of his fins, ashamed. His fin looked burned.

"You wondered if the light was hot?" she asked, raising a brow.

He sighed and nodded.

**XXX**

Scyther raised her blade arm and inspected it, impressed that the dressers could make it so… beautiful. Deadly, but beautiful.

_"I'll die, but my heart will go on…"_ Kricketune sang horribly from the other side of the room.

"DUDE! SHUT! UP!" Scyther yelled. Most Kricketune would have good singing voices, but _this_ guy… Scyther wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that Kricketune had been dropped on his head at birth.

"Scyther and Kricketune, your outfits for the parade are ready!" Vespiquen chirped, flying in with a set of Butterfly wings with straps. Scyther looked at them in horror.

**XXX**

Arcanine stared at the giddy Flareon and Leafeon (apparently she and the Flareon were dating) in front of her and Magmortar.

"Let me get this straight. You want to simply set us on fire?"

Leafeon nodded.

"You want the whole world to see us both as living torches?"

Flareon grinned. "What better way to show off the Fire Region?"

**XXX**

Aerodactyl was laughing at Armaldo, who was looking quite glum in a costume of… a giant rock, with holes for the arms, legs, head, and tail.

"Dude! Stop laughing!" Armaldo complained.

"Sorry, it's just… AHAHAHAHAHA!"

There was a tap on his shoulder. Aerodactyl turned to see a smiling Sudowoodo holding another rock costume. His smirk deflated to a frown faster than a Ninjask at top speed.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Aerodactyl trailed off.

"Karma's a bitch," Armaldo said, now laughing.

**XXX**

Lucario and Ferrothorn were waiting on their float for the parade. Apparently, only two others from the Poison Region were also ready.

Lucario shifted uncomfortably in the iron armor he was wearing. It was definitely one of the better outfits, that was true, but why, dear Arceus, WHY WAS IT SO HEAVY?

Ferrothorn also had armor plates on his body, but unlike Lucario, he was perfectly fine with it.

"How come being from the Steel Region means armor and defence?" Lucario asked, annoyed.

"Your fault for not being in the Fighting Region," Ferrothorn said.

"Shut up."

**XXX**

Grovyle looked mutinous in a grass hula skirt and coconut bra, complete with pink flowers all over his body.

"I am going to _murder_ someone," he growled.

Simisage gave him a look. "Save it for the games."

**XXX**

Eevee looked at her reflection. A goddess looked back. "This can't be me," she said.

Smeargle chuckled, then said, in a French accent, "Oh, but my dahling, it iz! Don't you look fabulous?" Strangely enough, Smeargle even had a curly black mustache.

"I-I guess." Eevee was wearing a white silky robe and had a small halo attached over her head, as well as fake white wings. Smeargle had wanted to express the Normal type as the most pure type, simple, yet beautiful.

"Don't worry dahling, it iz magnifique!"

Porygon-Z, next to her, also had a white robe, but instead of the halo, had a golden wreath on his head, and was holding a golden staff.

"You both vill be ze most fantabulous in ze parade!"

Eevee nodded, then turned away. "I guess I'm looking forward to it, then."

**XXX**

"I am _not_ looking forward to this."

Toxicroak and Swalot's dressers had had so little creativity, that they'd just decided to paint them both completely purple.

Swalot looked sympathetic to Toxicroak. Swalot himself didn't mind the paint that much since he was already mainly purple. "It'll be alright."

"I'm going to be a laughingstock…" Toxicroak shook his head in his hands.

**XXX**

Breloom stared at the giant boxing gloves in front of him. "Do I have to?"

Machamp sighed. He was already wearing his four boxing gloves, but Breloom didn't have a rippling eight pack like Machamp had, and wasn't as strong. "Sorry dude, it's what Hitmonchan decided. But at least it isn't as bad as having to dress as a rock."

**XXX**

Aerodactyl looked glum in a rock costume. "I'm a rock. Yay," he said flatly.

**XXX**

Weavile twirled the ice tiara in her claws. She already was wearing a gorgeous crystalline dress that split at the waist into four diamond shapes. Now all she had to do was win over the Pokémon world and she'd be set.

Vanilluxe was wearing a dark blue robe with ice crystals instead of fur at the edges. He already had on a giant ice crown on each of his heads.

Weavile honestly didn't know why they were dressed like that, or what they were supposed to represent, but she was glad it was good. Hey, maybe her outfit would look the best! She'd easily get all the sponsors and get everyone to love her. Then winning the Games would be a cakewalk.

**XXX**

Liepard stepped up onto her float with Absol. Most of the other selected Pokémon were already on their floats as well. She looked around the room. She and Absol were close to the last ones there. Only the Psychic Region Pokémon weren't present. Some of the others were staring over at Liepard's and Absol's costumes. Figures, since some of theirs were so horrible looking. One Grovyle and a Simisage were dressed in grass skirts and coconut bras. A Scyther looked ready to kill someone in its butterfly outfit. The two Rock Pokémon were acting very depressed in their rock costumes. Liepard and Absol were dressed in black wraps, devils wings, and both had that dark air about them that kind of helped.

"So, hey, Absol, what do you think of our competition?" she asked. She liked the Dark Pokémon. But why wasn't he interested in her too? Seriously! She was one of the top ranked beautiful Pokémon back home!

Absol was still silent. Liepard followed his gaze to the Normal and Rock floats. "Absol, you listening?" She waved a paw in front of his eyes.

"I heard you the first time," he muttered, annoyed. Liepard drew back.

After a moment, she asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just staring into space."

"Really?"

"No. I'm observing the competition."

At that moment, the last two Pokémon from the Psychic Region came out… looking normal.

"What about your outfits?" Scyther asked them as they stepped up onto their float, the Spoink looking sad as she looked at a ball in her hands.

"The Drowzee wouldn't get up," Metagross said.

"What was your costume going to be?"

"Based on the last ten years, from what I've heard, scientists."

Scyther sighed. "It's better than…" she shuddered, "Butterflies."

Samurott laughed, overhearing them. "Sucks for you. I'm dressed as a water queen. Even got a trident. Don't ask what that guy is." She gestured to the Gyarados. His eye twitched.

Gyarados… It was hard to say what exactly he was supposed to be dressed as. But the dressers tried, seeing as he had bright blue scarfs tied firmly around his neck and dark blue paint splattered over his body.

Samurott continued, "The dressers said he was supposed to be the rage of the ocean, but I think they were getting desperate."

"Sure looks like it," said Porygon-Z, flying around his float quickly dressed in a white robe/ toga thing and gold wreath.

On the same float, Eevee, dressed as a goddess, looked nervous as she looked around at the rest of the Pokémon.

"And what are _you_ lot supposed to be?" Liepard asked rudely. "Julius Caesar?"

Absol's eyes flicked up at her. He flexed his claws.

"Angels," the Eevee spoke up. "The most pure type." She laughed quietly. "And we're going on a battlefield in a week, where no one can stop anyone from dying."

Arcanine gave her a pitying look. "Eevee, you don't have to act like this."

"Who says I'm acting?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, until it was broken by Gyarados's raucous laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW SHE ACTS! SHE'LL BE THE FIRST TO GO IN THE BLOODBATH! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No, she won't," Absol muttered under his breath. No one heard him.

A Keldeo wearing shades entered the room.

"I see everyone's ready. Well then, you all ready—"

He broke off as he noticed Metagross and a depressed Spoink.

"Why aren't you two ready?" Keldeo all but shrieked in horror.

"Drowzee fell asleep," Metagross replied.

Keldeo sighed. "That Drowzee! Honestly!" He pushed his shades back up as they slipped a fraction of a centimeter down his nose. "Anyways, you lot, just get ready on the floats. You're going out in about three minutes."

Several Pokémon scrambled to get into their floats while some, like Liepard, sniffed disdainfully, watching.

"We'll go in this order: Grass, Fire, Water, Dragon; Power Regions first. Then we'll have Electric, Normal, Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Poison, Ground, Rock, Steel, Flying, Bug, Fighting, and Ice." Then Keldeo smirked. "Win 'em over. You'll want to."

**XXX**

The Grass float with Grovyle and Simisage rolled out, both Pokémon, still looking murderous. Grovyle knew better than to get pissed over a silly costume, no matter how… degrading… it was. As soon as he passed the curtain, he put a confident look on his face and smirked, watching the Center citizens went crazy. Simisage copied the action a fraction of a second later, trying to look good in a grass skirt. Easier said than done. But even though some were laughing, Grovyle knew they were also cheering for them.

He turned slightly to look behind him. The Fire Pokémon had already come out. Grovyle noted with amusement that Arcanine and Magmortar were simply on fire. Silver and pearl necklaces adorned Arcanine and Magmortar had an iron collar with spikes. Both being Fire types, the fire didn't hurt them, but Arcanine looked uncomfortable.

There was a cackle as Gyarados came out. "ALL OF YOU! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW OVERLORD! AHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL WIN THE GAMES! AND I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY ARMY OF BIDOOF AND HOPPIP! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Samurott gave him a strange look.

However, Gyarados's words seemed to bring out even more cheers. Maybe they liked his overconfidence?

Then the dragons came out. Everyone's cheers immediately turned into murmurs of awe. Salamence and Zweilous had silver markings painted all over their bodies. It looked carefully drawn and so intricate that Leonardo da Vinci would gaze at them in envy. Over the silver paint, both wore a velvet robe, held together at one side with a gold clasp. Salamence had a red robe, Zweilous had a dark blue one. Both looked regal and legendary.

There was even more cheers all of a sudden, but most were chanting for the Dragons. Samurott looked at them, jealous of how they got so much attention.

The Electric Region float was rolling out now. Manectric and Eelektrik were both flashing with little LED lights, looking like Christmas trees. They got cheers, but definitely not as much as the previous four. Manectric sighed, but then offered the Center a small smile.

Following them was the Normal types in their Angel outfits. As soon as they rolled out, Porygon-Z puffed his chest out and halted his movement slightly, so he didn't move so fast. Eevee had a frown on, thinking, before her eyes suddenly lit up and she gave the Center a playful smile. There were several "aww"s and a lot of cheering for her. Manectric frowned for a second. Eevee was serious. She was actually going to play by the Center's rules!

The Dark types then followed, their dark devil costumes contrasting greatly to the angels in front of them. They also received heavy applause, but not as much as the Dragons or Normal types had. Absol just kind of stood there, gazing at some unknown point in front of him. Liepard, on the other hand, strutted confidently around the edge of the float, blowing kisses to the audience and flicking her tail at staring males. Needless to say, there were a lot of those.

Froslass and Dusclops came out next, both wearing a paper triangle on their heads and wearing dreary black robes that hung to the floor. Their float was illuminated only by four candles that sat at the corners, all seeming to lean towards the middle where the two Pokémon were standing—er, floating. The two ghosts themselves also held a candle.

When the Psychic types came out, there were some whispers of confusion, that is, until Spoink threw her pearl in the air, and Metagross spun it in circles with his Psychic. After that little display, the Center Pokémon cheered and clapped wildly.

There was sudden laughter. Spoink turned around and gasped. The Poison types were painted completely purple. Not that it really changed Swalot much, but Toxicroak looked very sad. He didn't lift his head even once as he was going out.

"Dude, this is so embarrassing…" Toxicroak said.

Swalot gave him a look. "Come on! What so embarrassing about being purple?"

"Everything."

Swalot looked offended.

Following them was the Ground types Vibrava and Palpitoad. Both had a miniature sandstorm swirling around them, courtesy of Vibrava. Both also wore gold necklaces and bracelets. They received minimal applause. Palpitoad stuck his tongue out again.

The Rock types then come out, dressed as rocks. While they were laughed at, many of the Center Pokémon also cheered at their bravery in wearing such an outfit.

Lucario and Ferrothorn came out on their float, both adorned in heavy armor made of steel. Lucario let an Aura Sphere loose at the sky, where it burst in a shower of blue sparkles. That gained them a lot more cheers.

The Flying Pokémon flew out at the same time as their float. Both were wearing pretty headdresses made of many feathers, and both had a loose layer of silk draped over their bodies. Apparently, their dressers had done a great job, making the time they spent worth it.

Then, Scyther and Kricketune came out as well, Scyther looking mad as she wore a butterfly outfit. One of the antennae drooped to her eyes. She didn't bother to push it away. Many laughed, but several clapped and cheered, like they did for the Rock types.

The Fighting types followed, both wearing boxing gloves and a red ribbon—a Focus Sash—around their foreheads. While it wasn't very interesting, they still got some applause.

Finally, the last float came. Once again, everyone started whispering in awe. Weavile looked stunning in her beautiful ice crystal dress and ice tiara, prevented from melting because of the NeverMeltIce inserted at the center of the crown. Vanilluxe was dressed as a king, his two ice crowns sparkling. Both received applause that could rival the Dragons.

Spoink continued to bounce as she watched the last float pull into the circle area, where the others were waiting. The Leader was about to make his or her announcement to the competitors. It was actually never made clear who Leader actually was. Neither gender and immortal, he or she was the ultimate Pokémon.

The cheers eventually died down and Leader cleared his (just going to refer to them as a "he") throat. Then, in a voice neither male nor female, said, "Welcome, Pokémon competitors of the ninety-ninth Pokémon Games!"

There was very loud applause. A Loudred accidentally let out a Hyper Voice out of excitement.

"We are happy to introduce this year's Pokémon to the rest of the world. From the Grass Region, Grovyle and Simisage." A green light shone out of nowhere and hit the Grass types in the eyes, making them disoriented for a bit. After blinking several times, they both smirked and waved haughtily.

"From the Fire Region, Arcanine and Magmortar." A red light flashed at the Fire types, but they were unaffected. Arcanine smiled brightly and bowed her head while Magmortar simply slipped on sunglasses.

"The Water Region Pokémon, Gyarados and Samurott." Gyarados let out a giggle before falling into insane laughter as a dark blue light shone on them. Samurott sniffed disdainfully and moved to one side, ready to ditch the water monster.

"The Dragon Region's Salamence and Zweilous." There was a lot more cheering than there was for the previous three, as a red and blue light, not purple, hit them. Both dragons puffed their chests in pride.

"The Electric Region Pokémon, Eelektrik and Manectric." A yellow light shone on them. Manectric blinked twice before smiling slightly. Eelektrik sighed.

"The Normal types, Porygon-Z and Eevee." There were cheers almost as loud as the dragons had received as white and silver light shone on them. Eevee batted at her ear and the cheering intensified. Arcanine met Manectric's eye and they shared a troubled look. The Games were corrupting Eevee, and she was playing the innocent cute card to win the Center over. Either that, or Eevee was trying to forget something, or she was the greatest actress in the world. They both shared a nod.

"The Dark Region's Pokémon, Absol and Liepard." Absol simply nodded while Liepard smirked and threw the Center a flirtatious smile, blowing out a kiss as a black light flashed overhead.

"The Ghost Region Pokémon, Froslass and Dusclops." Black light tinged with purple illuminated their float, surprisingly turning the candles the same color. Both ghosts did a mock bow and blew out the candles they were holding.

"The Psychic Region Pokémon, Spoink and Metagross." A pink light hit them. Spoink continued to bounce and waved at the same time. Metagross lowered his head in a small nod. For some reason, lots of Pokémon cheered for them.

"The Poison types, Toxicroak and Swalot." Toxicroak looked like he was ready to faint as (what else did you expect?) purple light shone on them. Swalot simply stood there.

"The Ground types, Vibrava and Palpitoad." Brown and orange light shone on them. The sandstorms had gone out, but Vibrava still nodded. Palpitoad slurped his tongue back in his mouth.

"The Rock Pokémon, Aerodactyl and Armaldo." A dark brown light hit them and both Rock types flinched as everyone's eyes went to all their rocky glory.

"The Steel types, Lucario and Ferrothorn." Both Steel Pokémon nodded, Ferrothorn spinning around slightly. Silver light hit them.

"The Flying Region's Swellow and Togekiss." A white light shone on them, and they both raised their wings proudly, their chests puffed up in pride.

"The Bug types, Scyther and Kricketune." Kricketune raised his arms, ready to play his beautiful music to the world when Scyther hit one of his arms. She gave him a look. He looked down dejectedly, even when the green-yellow light shone on them Scyther raised her scythe like a challenge and there were several cheers, even though she didn't look that threatening in a butterfly outfit.

"The Fighting Pokémon, Machamp and Breloom." A red-orange light fell on them. Both raised their gloved hands, but Breloom had some difficulty with his.

"And the Ice Region's Pokémon, Weavile and Vanilluxe." An ice blue colored light hit them both and Weavile threw her tiara out to the Center Pokémon, who applauded and cheered even more loudly as they fumbled for the tiara. Vanilluxe simply did a small bow.

"Center citizens, you see before you thirty-four Pokémon. By the end of the Games which start next week, you will only see one. Remember, you may sponsor any Pokémon you see fit in the Games. Also, if two Pokémon from the same Region end up as the final two, they can both win. That has been a rule since the beginning, but it has only been in use twice; in the twenty-third Games and the sixty-ninth. To our competitors, I am glad to see you gathered here. It fills me with anticipation to see the Games, but… it is really the best idea to send you out now? No, we must make preparations. In the next three days, you will all have the chance to train yourselves at our facility. On the fifth day, you will be tested on your skill using an obstacle course with all the things you trained in in the past three days, and given a score, one to seventeen.

"We will have a celebration tonight in your honor. I hope to see you there. To all of you, I wish you the best of luck. I will be watching." He turned and disappeared. One by one, the floats all began to circle around and go back to the curtain, the lights following them until they reached their destination.

Breloom sighed as he pulled off the boxing gloves and tore the headband off. "Dude… that was so nerve-wracking…"

Machamp tried taking his gloves off but accidentally tore one. "I know, right?"

Samurott took off her outfit without a problem. She turned her nose up in the air. "I'm going to bed now."

Magmortar scoffed. "Not going to the party?"

She sniffed. "Unlike _some_ of you, _I_ need my beauty sleep."

"How're you going to last in the Games then?" Grovyle asked.

"Please. I know I'm one of the strongest here. Some of you might _need_ me as an ally."

Dusclops coughed. "Bitch." He, Froslass, and Liepard started snickering. Aerodactyl cracked a smile.

Samurott whirled upon him. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Hmph." Samurott padded over to the elevator and stepped inside. "Anyone else coming?"

Swellow looked uncomfortable but also flew over. "I'm pretty tired, so…"

Toxicroak also followed. "I need to wash off this paint. It's so… so… degrading! I'll come back down for the party afterwards though!"

Swalot once again looked offended.

The elevator doors closed.

Eevee walked away from the rest of the Pokémon, but not to the elevator. "I'm taking the stairs," she said, her voice quiet again as if the parade had never happened. Absol offered to go with her since he "wasn't in a party mood." Liepard wanted to go to, but she took one look at the stairs and backed out.

The remaining Pokémon all looked at each other and started filing out, following Simisage and Grovyle to the party.

**XXX**

Kricketune tried singing to the music. "In the END, it doesn't even MATTER!"

"Dude. Your singing sucks. Get over it," Armaldo groaned.

Kricketune sang even louder while running his blades together, producing a screeching sound. Nearby, Arcanine winced.

"Is this his plan to bring us down? Sing us to death?" Manectric whispered to Arcanine. "'Cause if that's the case, he probably won't last that long." Both dogs looked at the hopeless bug. "…But I guess it sort of works. In a way." They both shuffled away from the horrible noise.

Weavile simply let out an Ice Beam at Kricketune, freezing him solid. "Problem solved."

Vanilluxe gave her a look. "Was that necessary?"

She nodded firmly. "Yes. Yes it was."

Palpitoad stuck out his tongue at her.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" Weavile snarled.

Palpitoad licked Weavile. There was a silence as the surrounding Pokémon noticed. Magmortar tried unsuccessfully to hide his smirk.

Then mutinous rage filled Weavile's eyes. Wiping off the slobber as fast as she could, she hissed, "Watch your back in the Games, frog."

Palpitoad gave no sign of hearing her words.

Scyther whispered to Lucario, "You don't think Palpitoad's deaf, do you?"

"It may be so. Deaf, mute, or just plain oblivious," Lucario said. He thought for a moment. "Blissfully oblivious."

Scyther gave him a look. "Blissfully? Why?"

"It's as if the Games don't exist to him. Like he doesn't care. He's relaxed, unlike most of us." Lucario sighed. "I can sense it in his aura."

Scyther raised a brow. "And what about you? You do realize that once we're in the Arena, everyone will be turning on each other, regardless of friendships they've made over the week. That is, unless they've planned an alliance."

"True."

Both Pokémon were silent, until there was a sudden shout over at another side of the room. Scyther raised her head slightly, then her eyes widened in panic.

"Fire!" she hissed.

Gyarados let out a huge Hydro Pump at the flames, dousing them, but nearly flooding the building they were in. "AHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY RAGE! FEEL MY POWER! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Arcanine let out a yelp as water sprayed her.

"Arcanine!" Manectric cried, trying to reach her friend.

Scyther and several of the other Pokémon that could float or fly flew into the air quickly, Metagross lifting himself with Psychic and lifting Spoink onto a makeshift horizontal Light Screen where she could still bounce.

Weavile cursed under her breath as she was hit by the current. Other guests screamed and fled. Palpitoad had somehow gotten a floating pool lounge and shades and was simply lying there and sipping some random drink. The still-frozen Kricketune floated past and out the door.

Then the water stopped, prevented from doing further damage by a Psychic. Meloetta floated in, forcing the water to dissipate with her powers. "Now, now, we can't have any of our precious competitors dying before the Games even start, can we?" she chided. Then she scanned the rest of the Pokémon. Palpitoad's lounge had somehow disappeared. Weavile, Grovyle, Simisage, and Zweilous looked angry. The floating Pokémon all settled back on the ground as the water vanished.

"Who is responsible for the fire?" Meloetta questioned.

"Fire?" Ferrothorn asked. "I thought there was just a flood."

"No, someone started a fire, and Gyarados—don't try to hide anything—used a massive Hydro Pump to get rid of it. Then there was the flood."

Gyarados laughed.

Magmortar then raised his hand. "Dude, I like fire. Playing with fire's what I do."

Meloetta seethed. "I am a GIRL! But, I'm sorry, when the Games start, if you and Gyarados survive the first day, you will not be able to receive sponsor gifts. That is your punishment for the fiasco tonight. The rest of you, head back to your rooms. Be ready for extensive training by eight." When the water was completely gone, Meloetta flew out of the room.

Magmortar scoffed. "Like I need anything to help me win."

"NO ONE WINS BUT ME! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Several Pokémon gave Gyarados an uncomfortable look. Liepard took a step back.

Eelektrik simply floated out of the room. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Rest sounds nice."

Others muttered their agreement and followed.

**XXX**

Samurott eyed the thing in her hot tub warily.

"How did a floating lounge chair end up in here?"

She shrugged and got on it, relaxing.

**XXX**

Liepard snuck into the room and saw a lump on the far bed. Perfect. She then prowled up to it. "Hey, sexy," she said. Absol was strong. He would make a perfect ally. Besides, he wasn't too bad to look at either.

The lump didn't reply. Growling in annoyance, she walked up to him and pulled the covers off… and stared.

"What the—?" There was a stack of pillows and a note.

Liepard read it aloud. "'Quit stalking me.' That's it? What's that supposed to mean? And where the hell is he?" Huffing, she simply laid down on her own bed. "Might as well go to sleep."

**XXX**

Eevee's eyes were sparkling like a child's. "The lights are so pretty!"

Absol glanced over at her. He'd taken her not back to her room, but instead onto the roof. He figured she needed something to cheer her up, not that he knew why she was upset in the first place. Now, he was lying on one side and watching amusedly as Eevee looked around at the Center's beauty at night. It really was nice, he thought.

Hard to think of here as the place where thirty-three Pokémon got killed every year.


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 3**

**Training**

Aerodactyl blinked wearily as he raised his head. What time was it?

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and his eyes widened in panic. "Oh shit, I'm late!"

**XXX**

Meloetta glared in annoyance as Aerodactyl quickly flew in, out of breath.

"Well, seeing as everyone's _finally_ here, we can get started," she said.

Aerodactyl landed next to Armaldo. "Dude, why didn't you wake me up when you did?" he whispered.

"Payback."

Aerodactyl sighed. "You're still mad I laughed?"

"Hell yeah."

"So there are ten stations: Obstacle Course, Physical Combat, Accuracy, Awareness, Traps, Disguise, Plants, Defence, Offence, and Speed. There is also an additional Aerial Combat stations for those who can fly. You may go with a group if you'd like. You don't even have to do this if you feel as if you're more than prepared already. Train hard. You'll need these skills we're offering for the Games," Meloetta was saying.

Togekiss raised a wing. Meloetta looked at her questioningly.

"Well, two questions. One: I would think a Fighting Pokémon would be telling us how to train ourselves. How come—?"

Metagross cut in smoothly. "Meloetta is a Pokémon who can transform into a Fighting type upon using a move called, 'Relic Song.'"

Meloetta nodded, slightly annoyed. "Glad to see someone's done their homework. Next question?"

"Er…" Togekiss hesitated, "Why does Gyarados have a rope tied around his mouth?"

Everyone who hadn't noticed glanced at the Water Pokémon. He had a rope tied around his mouth, true, and looked about ready to explode. But not because of lack of air.

Meloetta shrugged. "Because he's insane."

"Oh."

"Now go on, get training. And by the way, all of you need to run through the obstacle course at least once. It's mandatory." She teleported away and several Pokémon moved into groups, with Grovyle, Simisage, Magmortar, Samurott, Zweilous, and Salamence immediately moving to the timed obstacle course that had a Dragonite standing there, timer in hand. Weavile snorted and walked over to them.

"Can I join?"

The two Grass types exchanged a look and started laughing.

Weavile's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"It's just… YOU? You're probably not very strong or fast anyway," Simisage chortled.

Her eyes narrowed even more to thin slits. "Fine. You had your chance."

"Forty-three-point-six seconds!" the Dragonite suddenly called as Samurott finished the course. "So close to beating the high score."

Samurott walked over, narrowing her eyes at Weavile. "First, what the hell are you doing here? Second, what _is_ the best time?"

Grovyle answered for her, "She wants to… to _join_ our group!" He started laughing again.

Weavile snarled and pushed past him. "What's the best time?" she asked the Dragonite.

"Forty-point-eight seconds," he replied.

"I'm going next."

Dragonite nodded and prepared the timer. "And… go!"

Weavile dashed through the entrance to the obstacle course.

Zweilous scoffed. "Highly doubt she'll get through under a minute."

"I bet she wouldn't get under _two_ minutes!"

"How much are we betting?" Manectric and Arcanine walked up, fury evident in Arcanine's eyes. "You shouldn't judge other's by their Region. Twenty bucks that she'll get under fifty seconds."

Salamence smirked. "Well then, I'll bet the same thing that she'll get over a minute."

The rest of the group nodded and smirked.

Samurott laughed. "Better have a hundred-twenty dollars ready, Arcanine. You're striking a heavy bargain." She was surprised when Arcanine smirked back at her.

"I highly doubt that," she said, motioning to something behind Samurott.

"Thirty-five-point-three seconds! We have a new record-holder!"

_"What?"_ Simisage gaped as Weavile walked past them triumphantly. She paused when she saw Arcanine and Manectric.

"Great job, Weavile," Manectric said, smiling.

Arcanine turned to face the seething Power Region Pokémon. "Time to pay up," she chirped.

"Pay up?" Weavile asked suspiciously.

"She bet you'd get under fifty seconds. Put a hundred-twenty dollars on the line," Manectric explained. Weavile looked almost surprised.

The group grudgingly paid up and Grovyle prepared for his turn in the obstacle course.

"Um…"

Manectric turned back as she and Arcanine were leaving to another station, seeing as others were at the obstacle course already, to see Weavile standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

Weavile twiddled with her claws. "Can I join you guys in an alliance? It's just… No one else here's stood for me, so…"

Arcanine turned around too. She smiled. "Of course." Our alliance will split up if we all make it to ten Pokémon. Agreed?"

Weavile nodded and followed them before she mentally slapped herself. She was here to win, not make selfish friends! But oh well, an alliance would be helpful in staying in the Game longer.

**XXX**

Eevee and Absol were practicing their aim with their moves and inanimate objects. Liepard had followed them.

"Now, twist your head in this way, since you all walk on all fours. This stick should hit the center of that target if you do it right," A Raichu was saying.

Eevee tried it first, tossing the stick at the target. She only managed to hit the target close to the edge. Liepard snickered and Raichu turned to glance at her.

"I suppose _you_ would like to try?"

Liepard stopped laughing but took a stick. She twisted her head and threw it… missing it completely. The stick hit the far wall, and wasn't even pointed at it. It had somehow gotten turned to the side in midair.

Raichu looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, but said, "And you, Absol?"

Absol grabbed a stick in his teeth and hurled it at the target. It hit dead on.

Raichu whistled. "You've done this before?"

Absol shook his head. "Not really."

"You've got pretty good aim with objects for a beginner." He turned his attention back to all of them. "Now, let's try your attacks."

Eevee surprisingly managed to hit all her moving targets with her mainly physical moves, Quick Attack, Tackle, Bite, etc., as well as being able to use Shadow Ball, Round, Echoed Voice, and shockingly enough, Synchronoise.

"It wouldn't be very useful in the Games, though," she said after showing the move.

Liepard sniffed. "You wouldn't be very useful in the Games, _period."_

Absol growled. "Liepard, I am _this_ close to strangling you right now."

She looked offended. "Why, Absol, darling! Why would you want to do _that?_ Us Dark Region Pokémon need to stick together! We could win together! Why would you side with… _her?_ I mean seriously! That creature _can't_ be good for you!"

Eevee looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. Then she stood up shakily and ran off.

**XXX**

Scyther dodged another blow from Lucario.

"That the best you got?" she taunted. He paused and then swept Scyther's legs out from under her. She barely caught herself from falling by using her wings to fly back upright. She delivered a quick double slash downwards, which Lucario avoided by rolling and somehow managing to get back on his feet.

"I've got more tricks than you might think," he said.

"Stop!" Both Pokémon froze, just as they were about to crash into each other with blades and fists ready. A tired Slowking walked up to them. "Stop… please…"

Scyther looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

Slowking groaned. "You two are taking so long! It's been ten minutes! There are others waiting! At least one of you _fall—"_

Lucario grabbed Scyther by an arm and pinned her to the ground. He glanced up at Slowking. "Does that count?"

Scyther screeched in anger and tried to lunge at him, but his fists were closed around her blades tightly.

Slowking shrugged, calming down slightly. "Yes. So Lucario won, ra ra ra. Next!" Toxicroak and Dusclops stepped up before Slowking suddenly yelled, "No! No! I'm sorry, but the ghosts are unable to engage in physical combat!"

Dusclops stopped, then shrugged. "Fine." He left the station and Swalot took his place.

"I'm gonna beat you, you purple blurb!"

"You mean blob?" Swalot sighed. But he readied himself anyway. As soon as Toxicroak got close enough, Swalot simply opened his massive mouth wide and closed it around Toxicroak's head. He then spit him out at the far wall and watched as Toxicroak slid down to the ground, unconscious.

"That was fast," Swalot mused.

"Yes. Yes it was," Slowking agreed. "Next."

**XXX**

It was Lunch Break.

Needless to say, every Pokémon was hungry.

Porygon-Z was munching away at his salad. Eelektrik, who was next to him, was eating a giant cheeseburger.

"So how was your training?" Porygon-Z asked.

Eelektrik shrugged. "Eh, alright, I guess. I need to practice my offensive power a little more. You?"

"I was studying the plant life that could be in the Games, as well as which of those would save your life or end it."

Eelektrik blinked. "Dude, why're you studying up on _that_ stuff?"

"It may be useful to know these things," Porygon-Z replied.

"Really?" Eelektrik asked skeptically.

"Actually, yes." Metagross made his way over to them slowly, Spoink bouncing beside him. "Knowing simple things like what plants can kill or heal may be the very thing that could save your life."

Eelektrik shook his head. "Nah, my head would explode if I tried to take in all that info."

Then Porygon-Z spoke up, "Have the rest of you gone through the obstacle course yet?"

Metagross nodded. "I believe only Toxicroak and Swellow haven't gone yet. Mainly because Toxicroak has been unconscious all day and Swellow… Well, she just refused to go until later."

"Mm. When will they post the time standings?" Porygon-Z asked.

"I believe as soon as those last two finish. Apparently, they didn't know that they had to finish the course before leaving for lunch."

"Ah."

Metagross then looked up. "Toxicroak just did his. His time is one minute and forty-one seconds. Swellow is about to go."

Spoink bounced over. "I'm gonna go watch. Besides, I wanna know who's the fastest at it." She then bounced away. Metagross followed.

**XXX**

Every Pokémon had gone now. Lunch Break was done, so most were filing back into the Training Room. Breloom noticed the giant whiteboard with times and ranking so far written in black expo marker. He quickly went over there to see how well he did, compared to the rest. It said:

**1. Gyarados 35.2**

**2. Weavile 35.3**

**3. Grovyle 37.0**

**4. Simisage 38.9**

**5. Absol 39.4**

**6. Salamence 40.6**

**7. Arcanine 42.9**

**8. Magmortar 43.1**

**9. Samurott 43.6**

**10. Lucario 47.0**

**11. Zweilous 47.3**

**12. Scyther 48.1**

**13. Swellow 49.5**

**14. Togekiss 50.6**

**15. Porygon-Z 52.8**

**16. Manectric 54.2**

**17. Machamp 55.3**

**18. Liepard 58.4**

**19. Breloom 1.00.7**

Breloom sighed in relief. He was in the top twenty. Not bad. But it was also in the lower half of all the Pokémon.

**20. Metagross 1.01.6**

**21. Vibrava 1.02.3**

**22. Aerodactyl 1.02.9**

**23. Froslass 1.03.4**

**24. Eevee 1.06.9**

**25. Armaldo 1.10.2**

**26. Eelektrik 1.13.8**

**27. Vanilluxe 1.17.5**

**28. Dusclops 1.20.3**

**29. Ferrothorn 1.24.8**

**30. Kricketune 1.29.0**

**31. Spoink 1.33.3**

**32. Swalot 1.37.2**

**33. Palpitoad 1.38.9**

**34. Toxicroak 1.41.0**

Toxicroak looked depressed. He was… last? Swalot patted him comfortingly.

"It's not that bad."

"But… I should've been at least faster than you! And the pig!"

Swalot decided not to mention how rude his comment was. Spoink overheard and frowned.

Samurott glared at the whiteboard. She was in the top _ten?_ She should've been in the top _five!_ Weavile and Absol had done surprisingly well, for Pokémon from Lesser Regions. She had no idea how Gyarados actually managed to get first. He probably just smashed through the whole course and the Pokémon in charge managed to fix it.

Absol read the times, satisfied that he'd done well, but at the same time, worried that it would make him a target when the Games began. He then walked off. Eevee hadn't shown up after she left. He had an idea on where she'd gone though.

Aerodactyl nodded. Twenty-two out of thirty-four wasn't bad, he thought. And his time was about average. Only the Power Region Pokémon and several other fast Pokémon had the exceptionally fast times. Today's course tested only on speed. He'd heard that the next day, everyone would have to go through a course that tested strength and speed. The third day of training, the course would test the same thing. The times didn't really matter, but the Center Pokémon who could sponsor would be seeing these times and rankings. They were what mattered if you wanted to get help in the Games. Gyarados wasn't allowed to receive and sponsor gifts, but his time was still the first. Aerodactyl wondered how that happened.

**XXX**

Eevee watched the Center Pokémon mill about on the streets below from the roof. She tried to bite back bitter tears. It wasn't fair! She was one of the only unevolved Pokémon in the Games! Compared to others, like Arcanine or Absol, she was weak. Useless. She probably wouldn't survive the first day.

Absol… Eevee really liked him. He was so nice to her. She wouldn't be able to anything in return because she was so weak though.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Eevee heard Absol walk over carefully to her. He sat down, his fur barely touching her's.

"Is what Liepard said getting to you?" he asked.

Eevee was silent for a while. Then, "I'm not sure… It's just this feeling… that I won't be able to anything in the Games. Not for myself, not for anyone."

**XXX**

The next two days passed by quickly. Before many of the Pokémon realized it, it was the fifth day.

The day they were going to be tested on their skill and given a score. At the moment, all of them were waiting in a lounge just outside of the Test Room.

Salamence shrugged. "Meh. Not like it's going to be hard.

Ferrothorn twitched nervously.

An Audino stepped out of the room holding a clipboard. "When I call your name, please follow me to be tested. I will call two at a time; both from the same Region, but you will go one at a time when showing your skill. Am I clear?" There was a general murmuring and nods. The Audino smiled. "Great! Grovyle and Simisage, you're up!"

Grovyle stood and made a show of stretching. He and Simisage walked into the room.

**XXX**

Eelektrik stood nervously in front of the judges. After he and Manectric had gone in, he'd felt very… unsure. Manectric managed to get a few nods and a grunt with her performance through the course. Needless to say, however, it looked very complicated. It had freaking _fire_ hoops and Sharpedo-infested pool that they were supposed to swim through. "I pity the Fire types," he muttered. Then again, only Arcanine was decent. Magmortar could drown for all he cared.

"Eelektrik, it's your turn," one of the judges said impatiently.

Eelektrik nodded and started running towards the flame hoops, hoping he wouldn't get burned.

**XXX**

After Kricketune _finally_ managed to stumble past the finish line, he collapsed. Scyther eyed him wearily. "You got burned that many times?" She'd gotten only one or two and that was because she'd timed her jump wrong.

Kricketune looked up with tears in his eyes. "I wanted to belly flop! They just said jump through it!"

Scyther did a mental facepalm. "You idiot."

**XXX**

Ferrothorn huffed as he got to the other side. "That was completely unfair. How am I supposed to fit in that little hole of fire?"

Lucario shrugged as he got ready to go through the course. "You probably don't have it as bad as Metagross."

"True."

**XXX**

Metagross got through fairly easily, although his time was hurt because of his naturally slow speed. He managed to get through without a scratch or a burn though.

Spoink eyed his still polished body. "How'd you get through the hoops without burning yourself?"

"I used Psychic to keep the flames in check. You probably could too, to protect yourself."

The judges heard him and nodded approvingly at his tactic.

**XXX**

Swellow folded her wings closer to her body as she flew faster towards the finish line. Grinning, she passed it. And probably faster than Togekiss too.

"You were the last group, correct?" Audino asked.

Togekiss nodded.

"The results will be spoken on the Pokémon Channel. You may watch it from the lounge or from your rooms if you wish."

"'Kay," Swellow said, flying out.

Several Pokémon were already waiting out in the lounge area. Armaldo perked as Swellow and Togekiss appeared in the doorway. "When are they gonna announce the results?"

"Tonight," Togekiss said. "It's already pretty late, so I assume they'll announce it—"

The TV screen fizzed and the image of Audino appeared, smiling brightly. "Hello to all the Pokémon out there. You all know what this special announcement is for, and we are happy to announce the results of the Test. First, from the Grass Region, Grovyle, with a score of fifteen. Simisage, with a score of fifteen as well." Both Grass types were currently lounging on some giant beanie bags. Grovyle smirked upon hearing his score.

"From the Water Region, Gyarados, with a score of seventeen. Samurott, with a score of fifteen." Samurott glared daggers at Gyarados, but soon looked away as Gyarados started laughing maniacally.

"From the Fire Region, Magmortar, with a score of fourteen. Arcanine, with a score of sixteen." Arcanine smiled. She'd managed to swim through the water just fine, mainly because she was powerful enough to be able to swim fast to get out of the water faster. Magmortar… hadn't been as lucky. He had flames covering his entire body. Flames plus water equals… not very good.

"From the Dragon Region, Salamence, with a score of seventeen. Zweilous, with a score of fourteen." Both dragons looked satisfied, with Salamence positively gloating over his perfect score.

"From the Electric Region, Eelektrik, with a score of eleven. Manectric, with a score of thirteen." Manectric sighed in relief. Her naturally fast speed had given her an advantage. Eelektrik didn't look too bothered.

"From the Normal Region, Porygon-Z, with a score of thirteen. Eevee, with a score of ten." Porygon-Z looked proud of himself. Eevee looked like she didn't really care.

"It's not like it's going to even help me," she said.

Audino continued on the screen. "From the Dark Region, Liepard, with a score of twelve. Absol, with a score of sixteen." Absol could instantly feel the heat of the stares from the Powers. Liepard sniffed, as if she could've done better.

"From the Ghost Region, Dusclops, with a score of ten. Froslass, also with a score of ten." Both ghosts shrugged.

"From the Psychic Region, Metagross, with a score of seventeen. Spoink, with a score of nine." At this, most of the Pokémon in the room fell silent.

"How'd _you_ get a perfect score?" Samurott sniffed.

Metagross simply said, "My tactics. I'm going now. Come along Spoink. And you did fine." Spoink followed Metagross out.

Audino was already continuing on. "From the Poison Region, Swalot, with a score of ten. Toxicroak, with a score of eight." Toxicroak looked very upset. Swalot frowned at him.

"From the Ground Region, Palpitoad, with a score of thirteen. Vibrava, with a score of fourteen." Several looked at the two in surprise. Palpitoad, mostly.

"Dude, you don't think Palpitoad's just leading us on, do you?" Scyther whispered to Lucario.

He shrugged. "I actually can't tell. But if that's true, then we might be screwed. Oh, and I'm next."

"From the Steel Region, Lucario, with a score of fifteen. Ferrothorn, with a score of eleven." Ferrothorn looked like he wanted to protest, but kept quiet.

"From the Rock Region, Aerodactyl, with a score of twelve. Armaldo, with a score of ten." Both Rock types didn't seem to mind.

"From the Bug Region, Scyther, with a score of fifteen. Kricketune, with a pathetic score of seven." Kricketune looked up, aghast.

"Hey!"

"From the Fighting Region, Machamp, with a score of thirteen. Breloom, with a score of twelve." Machamp snorted, thinking he definitely did better than a thirteen.

"From the Ice Region, Weavile, with a score of fifteen. Vanilluxe, with a score of nine." Weavile threw a flaunting smile at the Powers, more specifically, to Simisage and Grovyle who were practically seething.

"And from the Flying Region, Swellow, with a score of thirteen. Togekiss, also with a score of thirteen. That is all. I look forward to the interviews tomorrow night." The screen went black.

"What?" Swellow cried.

Togekiss gave her a weird look. "What is it?"

"I should have done better than at least you!"

Togekiss looked hurt.

Kricketune was sniffling. "Why? Why?"

Scyther scoffed. "Get a grip. It's a competition. Some are gonna do bad. Just accept it."

"But… _why?_ Why won't you side with me, your faithful partner in this?"

Scyther stared at him. So did many others, interested. "I'm not your partner. I don't even really like you, no offense."

Kricketune looked shocked. "But… but I _love_ you! How could you have not fallen for me and my beautiful voice?"

Magmortar snickered. "Like that'd happen."

Scyther looked uncomfortable. "Sorry."

Lucario moved to pat the sad bug on the shoulder when Kricketune whirled upon him, moving surprisingly fast for the stupid bug he was.

"This is all your fault!"

Lucario blinked. "What?"

"If my darling Scyther weren't falling for the likes of _you—"_

Scyther growled and thwacked the blunt edge of her blade arm against Kricketune's skull. With a moan, he fell backwards, unconscious.

There were snickers. Swellow smirked. "So, the bug has a crush on the jackal here?"

Scyther snarled in rage, her face turning red. She stomped out of the room. Lucario stared at her retreating figure until Breloom slugged him in the arm almost playfully. "You are so pining for her."

"Shut up."


	4. The Interviews

**A/N- Here's another update! It's way shorter than the others, and that kind of bothered me, but it had to be done. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 4**

**The Interviews**

Smeargle was back.

Eevee pretty much ignored him as he fawned over her, saying things like, "Magnifique! Simply Magnifique! Je t'adore your performance that night in la parade!" Eevee could swear he was getting to be harder and harder to understand each day.

"Now, since your interview iz tonight, you must act ex-actly the vay you did that night! Adorable, cute, lovable! You can do it, ma chère! I believe in you!" he was saying. More like singing, actually.

Beside her, Porygon-Z was groaning. "Kill me now."

**XXX**

Lucario slammed his fist against the wall in his room. Scyther had been ignoring him for the whole day.

Ferrothorn jumped at the sudden noise. "Dude, are you that upset over her? She's just a chick. I've seen hotter. Like that one Mawile—"

Lucario promptly threw a magazine in his face and left the room, opting to instead go for a walk. He was getting too worked up over Scyther.

**XXX**

Scyther was swearing, occasionally throwing in Kricketune's name.

Even if Lucario did like her back, there was just no way they could both live through the games. She was from the Bug Region and he was from the Steel.

Then she paused. Unless…

**XXX**

"No, no, Gyarados, please, just hold still…" Milotic sighed as she slid back. "It's hopeless," she said to Samurott and the other dressers from before.

Prinplup's eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey, Gyarados! Hyper Beam!"

Milotic turned to him, alarmed, then sighed. "There's no point, Prinplup. I'm sorry, but do you really think he'll just take—" She cut herself off as Gyarados let out a maddening cackle and fired an intense beam of light at the far wall. Once again, it was dissipated, and Gyarados stopped moving directly afterwards, only twitching feebly.

"Come on!" Prinplup yelled, grabbing a random pirate hat. Others launched themselves at the water dragon, desperate to finish the job as fast as possible.

Milotic raised a brow in amusement. "Well, what do you know. It worked."

**XXX**

That night, many of the Pokémon were anxious, dressed up in outfits they weren't exactly comfortable with.

Zweilous and Salamence were laughing raucously over some joke. Grovyle seemed to be simply relaxing on a couch. Eelektrik poked at one of the flashing lights on his outfit, only to have his hand smacked by Manectric.

"Idiot."

Eelektrik looked sad. "A-aww…"

Then the same Audino from before walked in. "Time to make your impression to the entire world! You all ready?"

Several shook their heads, but Audino ignored them. "Don't mess up!"

Simisage muttered to Grovyle, "She just jinxed it. I won't be surprised if Toxicroak over there messed up."

True to his word, Toxicroak was hyperventilating in a corner.

"Okay, Grovyle, you're first!"

Grovyle got up confidently, ignoring Samurott's whisper of, "Why does he always get to go first?"

He walked out onto the stage, with a leafy sort of armor. A Leavanny had transferred into the dressers of the Grass Region the day before. Now why couldn't she've come sooner? It would have saved him the embarrassment of the parade the first night.

He sat on the cushiony chair that was provided.

An, Umbreon, surprisingly, was in charge. He cleared his throat after the applause died down. "Welcome, Grovyle!" There was ultimately much more applause. "We Center Pokémon formally welcome you! So tell us…"

**XXX**

"…What have you liked during your stay so far?"

Gyarados twitched, before laughing and trying to eat Umbreon whole. Umbreon only barely managed to dodge.

"Whoa there, fella!" he laughed. "Don't try to kill anyone yet!"

Gyarados ignored him and giggled crazily. "ALL OF YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH! MY ARMY WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, ALL OF YOU!"

Umbreon, looking genuinely interested, asked, "What kind of army might this be?"

Gyarados ignored him again. "YOUR NEW OVERLORD IS HERE! BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Surprisingly enough, some of the Pokémon did.

Umbreon grinned. "All right, I think your time's up! Everybody give Gyarados a big round of applause!"

There was LOTS of cheering as Gyarados was dragged off the stage by Meloetta and Keldeo.

"And next, we have…"

**XXX**

"…Eevee!"

Eevee stood and walked out onto the stage. Arcanine looked after her. She'd already gone, and it wasn't really that bad. Eevee wasn't used to this though, but… she had to be the world's best actress. There was just no other way that she could be so good at capturing the hearts of the Center so quickly and easily. The only other possibility was that she was an idiot. And the only Pokémon that fit that description was Toxicroak or Palpitoad. And Palpitoad was more of… random.

**XXX**

"So, your little stunt in the parade was quite adorable, wouldn't you say?" The audience roared in approval and cheered as Umbreon said that.

Eevee smiled softly. "Just what I needed to do." Those words seemed to bring out more cheers.

"How do you think you'll do in the Games?"

"I…I'm not sure." _Keep up the act._ "I don't think I'll get very far. You see, Gyarados even threatened me earlier…"

There was a collective gasp, and a chorus of "No!"s from the crowd.

**XXX**

Liepard was seething as she walked up, still mad that the little… little _pest_ had managed to manipulate the crowd into thinking she was a little angel that needed desperate help. She flashed a daunting look at the audience and sat.

Umbreon smiled back and then waved to the crowd. "And we have our next Candidate, Liepard!" Liepard inwardly frowned as she realized she received less applause than _Eevee._

**XXX**

For some reason, Metagross had had even more applause than all the Powers combined, getting the second highest amount of applause, second to Gyarados.

"Metagross, I must say, you are quite the impressive one! Managing to get a seventeen, eh?" Umbreon asked.

Metagross shrugged. "It was nothing."

"I've also noticed that you've been taking excellent care of your fellow Psychic, Spoink?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well, in the Games…"

Metagross finished the sentence, "Two Pokémon from the same Region may win if they're the last two."

Umbreon looked slightly put out. "Well, someone's done their research."

**XXX**

The rest of the interviews flew past in a blur. The last to be interviewed was Palpitoad.

"Hello, Palpitoad! How're you liking the Center?"

Palpitoad stuck out his tongue and licked Umbreon. For some reason, the audience admired his "boldness" and cheered for him.

Umbreon flashed yet another dazzling smile at the crowd. "Well, looks like he's quite the daring one!"

**XXX**

"I swear, that Umbreon manages to find a positive comment about everybody," Swellow huffed after the interviews ended.

Lucario ignored her and left the room, looking for a flash of green. He slipped into another corridor and closed his eyes, concentrating.

Two seconds later, he bolted out, and ran down the opposite passage, crashing into her.

Scyther.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him. Then she pushed him off and stood. "What?"

"I love you."

Her head snapped around and her eyes widened. "You… you do…?"

Lucario grabbed the back of her head and pulled it close to his for a kiss. After a while, he pulled away, he asked, "Alliance?"

Scyther's shock left her and was replaced by determination. "Alliance."

**XXX**

Palpitoad hummed slightly as he bounced back to his room. He'd seen the whole thing. So far, those in an alliance were the Powers: Grovyle, Simisage, Samurott, Magmortar, Salamence, Zweilous, and possibly Gyarados. Arcanine, Manectric, and Weavile were also in an alliance. Lucario and Scyther created a last minute one, and there currently weren't any others, although Metagross seemed to be helping Spoink.

And Palpitoad? Well, he was better prepared than most thought.

**A/N- So yeah, the next chapter, the Games begin. Hope you all are looking forward to it! Oh, and by the way, the only reason I didn't put all the interview in was because I was lazy. You can probably figure what most of them were like anyway. *Cough*Toxicroakmessedupbigtime *Cough***


	5. The Games

**A/N- Well, this chapter took no time at all to write. The Games are starting! The humor in this story will lessen somewhat (except for Gyarados's rage moments, which I'm sure you all love), and it WILL get darker. Remember, it's rated T for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 5**

**The Games**

Arcanine woke up to a burning smell. "What the…?" she asked dazedly. She turned to look at the kitchen to see Magmortar laughing as he burned it down.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAGMORTAR?" She screamed.

He grinned at her. "No use in a place we won't be staying anymore." Then he proceeded to laugh once again.

**XXX**

Gyarados's eye twitched. "AHAHAHAHAHA! FRIED CHICKEN BURNING IN A LAKE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Samurott snorted, an unladylike sound coming from her throat. "Psychopath." She paused. "What's that smell?"

Then another thought entered her mind. _The Games begin today._

**XXX**

Toxicroak stretched, before accidentally hitting his hand on the wall and scraping it. "OW!"

Swalot entered. "Hey, Toxicroak, we're going to be leaving soon—what happened?"

"Hand… wall…" Toxicroak sniffled.

"Oh. Well, hurry up, the others are already ready."

**XXX**

Absol waited with Liepard as two platforms lowered to the ground. He stepped onto one and Liepard stepped onto the other.

Once he was in, he was going to protect his little angel. The one thing that was important in the Games. He would protect her, and he would die for her.

Let the Games begin.

**XXX**

The Arena was of a forest. Dense with trees and full of greenery. Every Pokémon was being sent to a different location, although they could all see each other somewhat clearly.

_10._

Salamence flexed his claws and focused on the Power's prey.

_9._

Togekiss fluttered her wings nervously.

_8._

Manectric met Arcanine's gaze and they both nodded.

_7._

Toxicroak rubbed his throbbing hand.

_6._

Gyarados cackled wildly.

_5._

Eevee closed her eyes in resignation.

_4._

Breloom hopped from one foot to the other.

_3._

Grovyle snarled at Weavile.

_2._

Scyther fluttered her wings and smirked to Lucario.

_1._

Metagross knew who would die.

_0._

Magmortar instantly aimed at a nearby Vanilluxe and fired, melting the poor ice cream cone without a second thought. Vanilluxe screamed as he tried frantically to put it out and get away. He couldn't.

Palpitoad somehow disappeared.

Metagross lifted Spoink on a Barrier and teleported out of the bloodbath. Several Pokémon tried to run, but was met with a deadly Leaf Blade or Dragon Claw. Swellow took to the trees, but let out a cry as she was shot down by Salamence, followed by Togekiss. Both Flying types didn't survive.

Zweilous laughed as he fired a Dragonbreath at Manectric, but the move was blocked by Arcanine's Flamethrower. Zweilous cursed and was about to fire again when something hard and cold hit him in the back.

Weavile smirked inwardly as she struck another Ice Punch at Zweilous, watching as the ice spread over his body and he let out a roar of fury, blindly swiping at her. His claws missed as Weavile's superior speed kept her a good length away. No one was going to mess with her alliance mates just yet. She caught up to the other two and all three fled into the thicket.

Up in the sky, Salamence watched as his fellow Dragon fell to… that Weavile. Sadly, as he took aim, she fled with two others into the safety of the forest. Salamence growled in frustration just as a Psychic hit him, forcing him back into a tree.

"What the—?!" He turned, Flamethrower at ready, to see Metagross once again teleporting away.

Gyarados twitched as Eelektrik attempted to faze him with a Thunderbolt. Then he began to shake violently, laughing the whole time. "YOU AMUSE ME! NOW WATCH AS I TEAR YOU APART, YOU SKINNY LITTLE FISH!" Then, before several horrified eyes, he lurched forward and simply crushed the poor Pokémon under his tail, pulling it back, and repeatedly smashing his tail back down, laughing maniacally. Porygon-Z turned away and fled, feeling sick, only to be met with a Focus Blast from Simisage. He crashed onto the forest ground, dead.

Eevee had been fleeing, willing herself to run faster. There was a flash of green by her, and suddenly she was blown back as a Leaf Blade struck her right in the shoulder. She landed hard on her side, bleeding.

Grovyle then dashed forward and prepared to launch a finishing blow when he was hit with a Night Slash. He grunted, but turned his body so that he would land perfectly fine and turned for a split second to face his own attacker. Eevee struggled to her feet as Absol leapt out of the shadows of the trees and tackled Grovyle to the ground, pinning him and biting down on his arm, twisting it. There was a loud popping sound as the bone dislocated. Grovyle snarled as his arm went limp.

Absol ran over to Eevee and picked her up gently, swinging her onto his back.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She hesitated but nodded and he ran off in a different direction than the others.

Grovyle slammed his good fist into the tree next to him in frustration. "That Absol… He's MINE."

Back on the main battleground, Scyther joined Lucario and they were fighting back to back while slowly inching to the edge so that they could make a run for it.

"What's your plan?" Scyther asked.

"Find a water source and shelter. You have no idea how important they can be."

"I guess that's an okay plan."

Lucario shrugged and blocked a Rock Tomb from falling over them. As he saw an opening, he dashed for it, pulling Scyther with him, just as Salamence landed in from of him.

Salamence smirked. "I'm not letting you get away." He swung a massive claw at Lucario, who moved just in time so that the strike didn't hit any major arteries, although the pain from the wound was still overpowering. He staggered.

"Lucario!" Scyther cried.

Magmortar appeared to their right and prepared a Fire Blast while Salamence prepared a Flamethrower.

Lucario glared at them both hatefully as he realized they were too close to block.

"Scyther!" he yelled.

She turned at his voice and froze as he placed a palm on her abdomen. "Lucar—?"

"I love you." Lucario pecked a stunned Scyther on the lips before using Force Palm. Scyther was blasted away by the power and landed, disoriented and horrified as she watched the Steel type take the fire attacks. He fell, his body still burning.

"Lucario!" Scyther blindly got to her feet and was about to take a step toward him, when he fired an Aura Sphere at her. The sphere pushed her back to the edge of the battlefield. Scyther hesitantly tried to go back, but Lucario shook his head fiercely, yet obviously he was weakening. The Powers laughed.

Scyther fled, cursing. Now all her plans were nothing.

_Lucario… _

Vibrava popped up out of the ground far away from the battle and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god for tunneling abilities. Armaldo popped up next to her. "Hey."

Vibrava visibly tensed. "I won't try to kill you if you don't try to kill me."

"Deal."

Both left on their separate ways, leaving the sounds of screaming and crazed laughter behind.

**XXX**

That night, Magmortar started a fire. A small one, mind you. There were wild Basculin roasting over it for food.

Samurott and Salamence were chatting about their victory. Grovyle had managed to force his dislocated shoulder back into its socket, and he and Simisage were glancing uncertainly at Gyarados, who was currently sleeping with both eyes open and twitching every now and then.

"Is it really safe to sleep with him around?" Simisage was asking.

"I don't think we have much other choice. Unless we abandon him. But then he'd rampage and destroy the entire forest. And us."

"Oh. That makes sense."

A miniature hologram of Keldeo (wearing shades) showed up in front of every player. Samurott smirked as she saw it.

"Time to see who bit the dust."

Keldeo spoke, "Congratulations to those of you who have survived the bloodbath. I applaud you for your efforts, as Leader currently is unavailable. Now, for the casualties—

"Dragon Region, Zweilous. Normal Region, Porygon-Z. Electric Region, Eelectrik. Flying Region, Swellow. Flying Region, Togekiss. Rock Region, Aerodactyl. Steel Region, Lucario. Steel Region, Ferrothorn. Poison Region, Swalot. Poison Region, Toxicroak. Fighting Region, Breloom. Ice Region, Vanilluxe.

"Twenty-two of you remain. Good luck."

The hologram nodded and fizzed away.

Simisage and Grovyle high-fived. "Twelve down already!"

Several other Powers grinned. But there was one unspoken thought that every single one of them thought—

_Twenty-one to go._

In another part of the forest, Metagross finished erecting his twentieth Light Screen full shield (which was floating slightly above ground) and finally settled in the center while Spoink bounced in her sleep on the bottom of the shield. His mind was like a computer. There was no happy ending where they would all just wake up and realize that it was all just a bad dream, or just that they'd all manage to walk away from the arena. The only solution left was to win the Games, and he and Spoink would be home free.

The only catch?

Kill all of the others.

**XXX**

Scyther stabbed her scythe into the ground, breathing hard. It didn't make sense! Why?

Leader always had placed evolutionary items all throughout the Arena. She could've found a Metal Coat and used it to evolve. She could've transferred to the Steel Region!

But now it was pointless.

Kricketune decided it was a good idea to pop up then.

"My dearest Scyther!" he cried, obviously in a good mood. Why else? There was no more competition for his Scyther's love.

Scyther glared at him through glassy eyes and lashed out, slicing at his side.

"I hate you. We aren't partners. Every Pokémon for themselves."

"Too late! There's a bunch of alliances already!" Kricketune didn't seem to get it. "We can be in one too!"

Scyther grabbed a very thick stick and hit Kricketune over the head with it. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Scyther then took the stick and pinned Kricketune's wing to the ground with it.

"I'm going to hunt down every last one of the Powers. And they will pay."

**XXX**

Froslass and Dusclops were setting traps.

"I can't believe none of them saw even a trace of us leaving the battlefield!" Dusclops hooted.

"We're ghosts! We can't be killed!"

"Not physically," a voice chided.

Dusclops turned around frantically and was hit with a Shadow Ball, followed by a Night Slash. His eye disappeared and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Froslass screamed as she too was met with a Night Slash.

Both ghosts died.

Again.

A chilling laugh echoed as the figure slipped away.

**XXX**

The stick snapped as Eevee bit down harder into it. The two halves dropped to the ground.

"Hold still," Absol muttered, pressing more of the stinging salve into Eevee's wound. She winced.

"This hurts…"

Absol's heart softened as he met her eyes. He'd never thought that he could fall for another Region's Pokémon. But here he was now.

Absol pulled the salve away and Eevee heaved a sigh. "It's done. Give it some time and it'll heal." Eevee nodded. Then, as if remembering a memory best forgotten, she started to cry.

Absol rushed to her side. "Does it still hurt?"

She pushed him away. "Why are you always so nice to me?!" she sobbed.

Her words took him by surprise. "What?"

"You—you're always so kind and understanding to me! Why? My Trainer never told me anything, and I still trusted her. I told myself that day, 'I'm never going to make that same mistake again! I'm never going to trust anyone else!' But I can't help it if you keep acting like you care!" Eevee broke down in sobs.

Absol nudged Eevee's shoulder with surprising gentleness. "I really care about you, Eevee. I will protect you if it's the last thing I do."

Eevee sniffled and looked up at Absol. Her eyes were red from crying. "But how can I know you aren't lying to me?"

"You can't." he said softly. "But you'll have to try to believe me."

She buried her head in his shoulder and nodded. "Then I-I'll try…"

She was barely aware of his next words: "I love you."

**XXX**

Palpitoad was sleeping in an underground cavern. It had lasers over all the entrances and chained padlocks over that. A supply of water was gathered in a small pool by the right entrance.

Now to just wait out the Games.

**XXX**

"I'll guard first. You two can rest." Arcanine said. Their alliance had managed to find a cave with thick foliage in front of it. It was as good as any place to rest, so they decided on that.

Manectric and Weavile nodded. Weavile was tired from spearing Basculin at the river they were at previously. Manectric was simply tired, as she wasn't used to running long distances at a time. Both went out like a light.

Arcanine sat close to one of the inner walls of the cave and started watch. She knew the Powers were bitter at having lost their chance to kill her or her alliance mates. They were going to start hunting in the morning. But who knew if they decided to send a spy instead?

"Hup-two-three-four, hup-two-three-four!" Arcanine whipped her head towards the noise, bristling. Then she stared, mixed with shock, sadness, and pity.

Machamp had decided that it was apparently important to march while saying, "Hup-two-three-four," on each step.

Undoubtedly, someone would hear him and kill him because of his stupidity.

The ground then opened up and swallowed his leg, and Machamp screamed as he fell into one of the cracks and it closed over his knee, trapping him. Weavile was at Arcanine's side almost immediately. "What happened?" she whispered. Arcanine motioned to the earth outside.

Vibrava crawled out, breathing hard. She then proceeded to hit Machamp in the face with a sharpened stone. Machamp flailed wildly, yelling for help, but Vibrava hit him again, and his body went limp. He was dead, Arcanine noted, but Vibrava let out a sob and slammed the stone into his face again and again. She looked about ready to cry, yet at the same time there was that gleam in her eye that came when one does something that fills them with exhilaration.

Dear Arceus, the Games were changing everybody.

"I can't sleep now," Weavile muttered. "Not after seeing that. I'll take watch."

Arcanine nodded and crawled into the cave, settling next to Manectric. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, her mind filled with the horrifying images of Pokémon going insane and blood, covering the ground completely as one lone victor, driven mad with anguish, stood at the top, with no one else surviving.

**XXX**

Keldeo and Meloetta watched as the Games progressed.

"So, fifteen dead by the first night." Keldeo shook his head. "That's somewhat disappointing."

Meloetta shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Eh, that's your problem. I'm just here 'cause you asked me to come. Just put the infection on a few and slip a few Stones and Rare Candies in the Arena or something."

"That's actually a good idea."

"Then do it."

Then Meloetta sighed. "Where's Leader when we need him most?"

"You know Leader. He likes to slip away a lot. Or she. No one actually knows."

Meloetta frowned slightly, thinking.

Keldeo tapped the screen with a hoof and options popped up. He selected "Items" and searched through the vast inventory.

Meloetta was listing off stones or items that could actually be of use. "Eevee could evolve using a Water, Fire, or Thunder Stone, but place a Moss Rock deep in the forest and an Icy Rock somewhere near the mountain to the right. Put a Metal Coat somewhere, it doesn't matter. Scatter Rare Candies all over the Arena."

Keldeo paused just before pressing the "Scatter" button. "Why are you just the Trainer? You could be so good at this stuff."

Meloetta smirked. "I'm just awesome like that. Oh, and don't forget the infection." She waved her hand and a coffee mug with slips of paper in them appeared. She drew five names, then smiled. "Now, how about…"

**A/N- So there. I'm pretty sure some of you are mad about Lucario's death, and a lot of you want to know what the "infection" is, but that will all be revealed later, if you pay attention. Review if you liked :)**


	6. Transformations

**A/N- I really wanted to upload this yesterday, but... stuff happened, and I was pretty busy. But now, here you go! Another chapter! Merry one-day-late Christmas!**

**I think I said back in like chapter 1 or 2 that this story was going to be pretty fast paced, and now I think this story will have about 10-12 chapters. As always, I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 6**

**Transformations**

Simisage woke up with a start. His head hurt like hell. But other than that, he felt fine. He glanced at his other alliance mates. Grovyle was waking up and Samurott was currently putting out the fire.

"Hey, Simisage, go catch a fish or something," Grovyle muttered.

Simisage shrugged and went to the river. He found a Magikarp. When he looked around and saw nothing else, he shrugged. "Better this than nothing." He aimed a Seed Bomb at it and fired.

And missed.

The Magikarp turned on him with a furious look and proceeded to use Flail and knocked a stunned Simisage into the tree behind him before floating off.

Simisage blinked. "Did I just get owned by… a _Magikarp?"_

When he returned empty handed but covered in bruises, Magmortar laughed. "What, did you get beat up by a wild Gyarados?"

"A stupid, insanely strong Magikarp," he muttered in reply.

Grovyle howled with laughter. "Dude, you're kidding, right?" When Simisage didn't join in the laughter, Grovyle stopped. "It _did_ happen?"

Gyarados chose that moment to wake up. "AHAHAHAHAHA! MY ARMY OF MAGIKARP HAS TAKEN YOU DOWN! NOW WE WILL FEAST ON THE TORCHIC AND DRINK THEIR ORANGE JUICE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He then proceeded to swipe his tail across the entire campsite, knocking down all the trees within a ten foot radius.

Salamence glanced at Gyarados uncertainly. "Is it just me, or did Gyarados get steroids?"

Simisage tried to smirk, but felt another burst of pain in his head. "Agh…" He rubbed his forehead.

Gyarados's eye moved to pinpoint on him faster than a Ninjask. Then, laughing insanely, he lunged forward and closed his jaws completely over a horrified Simisage's body.

He swallowed and broke into more raucous laughter.

Samurott trembled as she glanced at her Region partner. What the hell was with him?

"You idiot, that was—!" Grovyle started, but stopped himself as Gyarados's eyes moved to him. "—Awesome!"

All the other Powers glanced at each other nervously.

They were one down, and Gyarados was practically insane now. Either they needed to find another strong ally soon, or find a way to kill off Gyarados themselves.

**XXX**

Metagross floated low to the ground, his eyes scanning all the plants in the thick foliage. Behind him, Spoink was bouncing weakly inside a Light Screen box. Clearly, she was infected with something, but none of the plants or berries he was finding would have any effect on Spoink. She would die soon. He knew that. But maybe if he could stall the effects long enough to win the Games, Spoink could get treated.

There was muttering nearby and Metagross stopped. He used Psychic to search who it was and found out it was Liepard.

"That idiot Absol. I'm going to kill him and that pathetic Eevee," she was saying.

Metagross floated back the way he'd come. It probably would be best not to cross paths with Liepard in this state. But he pitied her.

When he'd searched her mind, he'd found traces of the same infection that Spoink had in her system. Sooner or later, she too would die.

**XXX**

Weavile frowned as she hooked another Basculin with her claw. It didn't make sense. She was tired and weakened by last night. So how was she feeling better than ever and suddenly was faster, more agile, and stronger? She wasn't complaining, but it seemed as if there was something off. Like she was missing the big picture or something.

Arcanine walked over. "You caught another one? Nice job!"

Weavile handed it to her. "Yeah… I guess I'm getting better at this."

Arcanine nodded and took the Basculin in her teeth, then padded away to their makeshift fire where Manectric was waiting.

Weavile looked at her claws once more before following her.

Manectric turned to them as they came into view. She smiled. "Nice catch, Weavile."

Weavile smiled back before catching herself. _They're just allies. Just allies, nothing more, nothing less._

**XXX**

Metagross paused once again. He was sensing a lot of Pokémon all closing in on him and Spoink. He quickly did a scan on his surrounding and sighed as he realized there was no way out. For some reason, his Teleport was refusing to work. He had a feeling that Leader or whoever else was controlling the Games had done that. It was time to simply fight. He searched the minds of the coming Pokémon: Grovyle, Magmortar, Samurott, and Gyarados, with Salamence coming from above. Metagross chuckled. Seemed like they wanted him out of the picture.

Spoink looked around worriedly. "Will we be alright?"

"Yes, we'll be fine."

Then a Fire Blast was hurled towards Metagross, but he simply blocked it with his mind. In that instant, all the Powers attacked. Samurott used Hydro Pump, Grovyle attacked with Solarbeam, and Magmortar launched more Fire Blasts in quick succession. Salamence fired a Dragon Pulse down from above. Metagross struggled to keep the attacks from connecting, and in that one moment where his mind slipped, Gyarados attacked.

In the back, Gyarados had been twitching as he continuously used Dragon Dance, and now, he lurched forward at maxed speed, closing his jaws over the Light Screen box Spoink was in. Cracks formed all along the sides, and it broke. Spoink let out a scream of terror as she fell, when Gyarados grabbed her arm in his mouth and simply held her in the air.

"No!" Metagross forced all the other Powers away from him. _Spoink bounces to keep her heart going. If she stops bouncing, she'll die. _He lifted himself to Spoink using Psychic, but was too slow. He watched, helpless, as Spoink's body gave a feeble twitch, then fell limp. Gyarados dropped Spoink's body to the ground, where it lay, broken. The pearl Spoink carried was cracked and dull.

Then Metagross sighed. There was no helping it. In the Games, there was always death associated with the win. He would mourn the loss of Spoink, but after he justified her.

Grovyle frowned as he looked at Metagross. What the hell was he doing now? Then Metagross aimed a leg at Gyarados's neck and used Thunderpunch. As soon as the attack connected, he slammed a Meteor Mash into Gyarados using his other front leg. Gyarados crashed to the ground, but he was still laughing. His tail thrashed wildly, catching many trees and bringing them all down, like a barrier between the Powers and himself. Metagross hit him one more time, drawing blood, and snapped Gyarados's neck.

The Powers watched as the light faded from Gyarados's eyes, his mouth still twisted into a sinister smile. None of them went to help him.

Metagross got off of Gyarados's body and then lifted a broken Spoink with Psychic. Turning to glare at the Powers, he then teleported away.

**XXX**

Eevee could apparently run. Fast.

"Are you sure you want to be running this fast?"

Eevee nodded, the exhilaration lightening her mood. "Yeah."

As they reached the edge of a spring, they slowed and took a long drink. Absol finished first and glanced at Eevee. She looked better when she was happy.

Eevee looked up at Absol in confusion. "Is there something in my fur?"

He shook his head. "You're fine. Come on, let's go back to the cave. Walking this time."

"What, did I go too fast for you?" she asked, almost teasingly.

"No, but we might've been too loud earlier."

"Oh. Okay."

**XXX**

Liepard was stalking Absol and Eevee when something hit her in the back of the head, knocking her forward. She hissed until she realized what it was. Liepard grinned widely as she saw the TM Attract. Seems like certain sponsors liked her.

**XXX**

Scyther knew Kricketune was stalking her. He was terrible at keeping quiet.

"Kricketune, quit following me," she growled.

"Kricketune's not here!" Kricketune replied.

Idiot.

Scyther turned around and glared at him, and he panicked, trying to hide himself behind a tree. She used False Swipe and took another large stick, hitting him over the head. He'd recover sooner or later.

She took another step and the ground trembled. "What the…?"

Armaldo then popped up with a battle cry and used Rock Slide on her and her fellow "companion." Scyther used her speed to dodge the falling rocks, but one caught her in the stomach, throwing her back. She glanced at Kricketune for a split second and was stunned to see Vibrava muttering something while hitting Kricketune in all his weak points with a sharpened stone.

In the moment her attention was swayed, Armaldo used Rock Blast on Scyther, and she turned in alarm, quickly using Protect. Armaldo swore and attempted to use Rock Slide again. Scyther used Night Slash. When both hits connected, Vibrava looked up in surprise, as if just then realizing they were there. She looked down at the dead Kricketune and sobbed as she struck him over the heart with the stone before leaping out at Armaldo. He let out a cry of shock as she raised the same stone, and slammed the point into his face and pulled it back to do it again.

Armaldo let out a scream of pain and struggled to push the Dragon type off him, to no avail. Scyther winced as she struggled to her feet and made her getaway as fast as she could. She didn't want to die next. She couldn't. Not just yet. She spared one glance to Vibrava behind her, and saw Armaldo's body falling limp. Vibrava let out a victorious cry as she became enveloped in a harsh white light. Scyther's heart clenched with fear.

"No…"

**XXX**

The hologram Keldeo appeared in front of Arcanine. She, Manectric, and Weavile shared a look. They were safe for now, but how much longer would they last?

Keldeo spoke again, "Grass Region, Simisage. Water Region, Gyarados."

The three of them looked up in alarm. Someone had managed to take _Gyarados_ down?

"Rock Region, Armaldo. Bug Region, Kricketune. Ghost Region, Dusclops. Ghost Region, Froslass. Psychic Region, Spoink. Lastly, Fighting Region, Machamp.

"Also, Vibrava has evolved into Flygon. Fourteen of you remain. Good luck." The hologram nodded once and faded away.

The three of them were silent.

"Vibrava evolved?" Manectric asked, her voice slightly trembling.

Weavile and Arcanine didn't reply, remembering the previous night when they'd seen Vibrava killing Machamp. Now that she was a Flygon, she'd be much stronger, and much harder to defeat.

"Well, we've gotten far already. Fourteen left. Let's just try to last through four more kills, then we'll separate until we can hopefully last to the final three," Arcanine said. Manectric nodded, and Weavile did too, after a slight second hesitation.

Weavile had been preparing to go on her own. She knew it would happen eventually.

So why did the thought of killing Arcanine and Manectric hurt so much?

**XXX**

Liepard slunk through the shadows to Absol and Eevee. Eevee was currently sleeping, tired from the day.

Absol tensed as he saw her come near. He stood protectively over Eevee's body, his shoulders tense. "What do you want, Liepard?"

Liepard sneered. "Oh, how _adorable._ You're just going to play Guardian Angel to a fallen angel. She's pretty much given up hope already."

"Watch what you say," he growled.

She padded out and walked in a half circle around Absol's front, sliding her tail over him. "You know it's true. She's weak, pathetic, and totally helpless. I could kill her in one stroke if I wanted to." She turned to smirk at Absol. He looked mutinous, his eyes angry. "But her little Guardian Angel won't let that happen, will he?" she asked in a childish voice.

"Get out before you regret it."

"I don't think I want to."

"I'll force you."

Liepard smirked. "And leave your pathetic weakling unprotected? Well, it'd only be delaying the inevitable, what you're doing. She'll be dead—"

Absol let out a snarl of fury and tackled her. They both hit the ground hard. Liepard smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist," she hissed as she dug her claws into Absol's forelegs and pulled him closer, and Absol struggled to force her away.

There was a groan. "Absol? What're you doing?"

_Thud._

Liepard flipped Absol over so she was on top and quickly used Attract.

Absol looked disoriented for a second before breathing, "I love you," and firmly kissing her.

Right in front of Eevee.

Eevee's eyes were wide, and she stared at them both, one on top of the other. What was going on?

The kiss dragged on for another few seconds before Liepard pulled back. Absol made no move against her. She got off him and Absol rolled back over onto his feet, standing up. They both glanced at Eevee.

"Oh? Why, it's Eevee." Liepard smiled sweetly. "You aren't welcome here. Get out."

Eevee took a nervous step back. "What?"

Liepard left Absol's side and walked up to Eevee, moving so her mouth was right next to Eevee's ear. "I won't kill you tonight because I'm in a good mood. But watch your back. I _will_ kill you next time we meet. Now _get out."_

Eevee looked at Absol pleadingly, but he made no move to acknowledge her.

Liepard followed her gaze. "What, him? He doesn't really like you, isn't that right?"

Absol nodded, glaring at Eevee.

Her heart shattered.

She walked past them both to the entrance of the cave and padded out into the forest, and only when she knew she wouldn't be able to hear them anymore did she break into a run.

_I get it. You pretended to like me just so you could stomp on my heart when the time came. Of course you really liked Liepard. You both came from the same Region. I would've been fine with that. I would've been fine if you just wanted to be friends. But you decided to lie to me instead, huh? Liar. I can't believe I fell for it._

As if the make matters worse, the sky seemed to darken faster and rain. Eevee continued to run, her heart pounding, until she couldn't run anymore. She stumbled on an overgrown root and didn't get up, but lay on the ground, sobbing. The dense forestry around her guarded her against the rain, and Eevee listened to the soundless drum of the rain hitting leaves for a long time. She didn't know how long she' been lying there.

A light reached her eyes and she looked up. In the foggy rain, she could barely make out the outline of a jagged rock covered in moss at the base of a large oak tree. She knew what it was. And since she had no choice but to die according to Leader's wishes, she might as well get something out of it. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked towards it, and closing her eyes, she touched the rock.

Eevee remembered when her trainer had read about these special rocks and stones before, when Eevee had been so full of wonder, and the days were golden.

Those days were gone.

**A/N- I'm sorry. I had to do it. Gyarados is dead! *Recieves an onslaught of angry reviewers* And Absol is in love with Liepard! *Gets buried alive by even more angry reviewers* Agh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**To be perfectly honest, Gyarados was probably my favorite character, but I do what I must! Also, I hated and loved writing that scene with Liepard, Absol, and Eevee. To my fellow writers, you can probably guess why.**

**Okay, moving on... No, the Infection is my own idea. It is not Pokérus, or any other in game virus. If you paid attention, you'd notice that the Infection has two different effects that are randomized. That's all for now, since I'm probably going to be attacked by Gyarados fans very soon. Review if you liked!**


	7. Memories Best Left Forgotten

**A/N- So... yeah. Nothing much to say. I don't typically reply to reviews, but I have a few things to say: Thank you so much to all my reviewers so far! I love reading how you all feel about my story! It's really nice to know you enjoy my story, so I'll keep updating as fast as I can for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 7**

**Memories Best Left Forgotten**

Palpitoad watched the red dots on his tracker device. Three of them were gathered at one point, he suspected that was Arcanine, Manectric, and Weavile. There was a large group of four—Grovyle, Samurott, Magmortar, and Salamence. Two of them were further east, in the forest, and he figured that based on one of the bugs he'd placed, Liepard and Absol were the ones there, and the quickly moving dot that was traveling away from them was Eevee. The other solitary dots were Metagross, Scyther, and Flygon. Weavile's and Liepard's dots were red, and the others were all green, although he wasn't sure why at the moment.

He chuckled quietly to himself, but then froze as all the dots disappeared.

/ERROR/

Before he could turn on the scanner or do anything to see what was going on, the cave roof collapsed on top of him and something hard and bony slammed against his body. Palpitoad gurgled, sticking out his tongue to feel his attacker and his eyes widened.

No way.

And his world went black as the feeling of knives closed on his body.

**XXX**

Leafeon sprinted past trees, searching. She didn't know what exactly she was looking for, or even if she was looking for something, but she kept running blindly. She remembered just yesterday, when Absol had looked at her with such affection in his eyes, and then turned his back without a second thought later on. Was that a lie as well?

She hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings, and let out a cry of shock as she almost ran into a psychic Barrier. Leafeon veered quickly to avoid it and spun around quickly to see who it was.

Metagross was tense, but looked surprised that she was here. Leafeon frowned.

"…I'm sorry about Spoink." Leafeon started to back away, hoping Metagross wouldn't fry her to pieces.

Metagross nodded, but he sensed a deep sorrow in her mind. Something about her thoughts reminded him of Spoink and how helpless she was at the very end. He knew it wasn't a good idea to help someone from another Region, but…

"I didn't sense you until you almost ran into me," Metagross frowned.

Leafeon paused, worried. Did he deem her a threat? She probably wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"You're faster than most. Use your speed and agility," Metagross said simply before floating off, leaving Leafeon confused, and wondering why he was sparing her.

Leafeon thought, running his words through her mind. Then, reaching a conclusion, she grimaced, then dashed off in the opposite direction.

**XXX**

Liepard was stalking through the shadows with Absol at her side. The effects of the Attract wasn't going to wear off anytime soon, and as he was now, he'd happily die for her. But right now, she wanted to hunt down that little pest, Eevee, and kill her.

Liepard stumbled as a spasm of pain suddenly tore through her body, and Absol quickly moved to steady her. Liepard gritted her teeth. She felt as if her body was deteriorating somehow, and that she wouldn't last through the whole games.

"Are you alright?" Absol asked.

Liepard gave him a sultry smile. "Perfect."

What the hell was wrong with herself?

**XXX**

Salamence was surveying the ground below him, keeping one eye on his allies and one eye on any possible attackers in the area. Well, nothing out of the ordinary. He swooped down and landed next to Samurott.

"See anything?" she asked.

"Nah, just thick plants and trees."

She nodded. The four remaining Powers continued to hunt for others out there, when Grovyle tensed, holding up one hand.

"What is it?" Magmortar asked skeptically.

After a few moments of silence, Grovyle lowered his hand. "Never mind. I thought I heard something—"

There was a sound of grass rustling and then a Leaf Blade flew out of nowhere and slashed across Samurott's chest, cutting deeply into the flesh. She looked up in surprise and anger, but only managed to open her mouth before three more slashes appeared on her sides and legs. Wordlessly, she crashed to the ground.

The Powers were silent, shocked at the sudden death, and Magmortar turned on Grovyle.

"Did you do that?!" he demanded.

"What?" Grovyle asked, offended. "No! You think I'd kill an alliance mate?!"

"You're the only Pokémon left in the Arena who can use the move Leaf Blade! Heck, you're the only Grass type left!" Magmortar retorted.

"You two, shut up! Someone else clearly is here," Salamence growled "They're trying to get us to turn against one another."

Grovyle and Magmortar paused, then gave each other a nod and turned away from each other.

The three of them turned so that they were all back to back.

"What other Pokémon here _can _learn Leaf Blade?" Magmortar asked.

Salamence huffed. "Aside from Grovyle? None."

Grovyle turned to glare at him. "You can't just blame me for that!"

In the instant his back was turned, an attack hit him in the back, and he fell forward, stumbling.

"What the…?" Grovyle winced as he struggled to stand. Damn it. The attack had managed to hit an artery. He was already done for. His eyes scanned the foliage around him, and he was shocked to see a figure retreating into the trees.

Magmortar was examining the wound. "X-scissor. I don't know of any Bug and Grass types."

"Uh… Leavanny?" Salamence guesses, though he too sounded confused.

"There!" Grovyle cried suddenly. Salamence quickly turned to the attacker and launched himself to them, using Dragon Claw. There was a cry of pain as the attack connected and a Pokémon fell to the ground with a thud. At the same time, Grovyle collapsed to the ground, the blood loss too much for him to handle. Magmortar used Fire Spin on the Pokémon and he and Salamence circled the attacker who'd single-handedly managed to bring down half of their remaining alliance.

Salamence paused in confusion. "Leafeon? I don't remember Grovyle stating there was another Grass type."

Magmortar also stopped and glanced at Leafeon, who was glaring at them both. Her eyes were dark, almost soulless, he noted, but they were also moist, as if she'd been crying. "You idiot, the Eevee evolved." He directed his next words to Leafeon. "And to think I thought you'd be a wuss and die in the Bloodbath."

"It doesn't even matter anymore." She winced as the flames from the Fire Spin leapt up at her. "You know it; at least one of you will die in here, if not both."

"Tough words," Salamence sneered, not bothering to pay any attention to the words. "But I don't think you'll last much longer." He dipped his head to the flames surrounding her.

Leafeon didn't skip a beat. "I highly doubt that." She struggled to get on her feet and her body glowed with a white light. "For what it's worth though," she said softly, looking regretfully at Samurott's and Grovyle's bodies, "I wouldn't have wanted any of you to die."

"What the—?" Magmortar had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light.

"Leafeon can evolve?" Salamence asked, looking confused.

"Damn it! She used Flash!" Magmortar was thrown back as a Shadow Ball hit him square in the stomach and swore as he noticed Salamence suffering the same attack. The Flash dimmed and Magmortar looked around sharply.

Nothing.

"Salamence?" Magmortar growled.

"I'm here."

"I think we have a problem."

**XXX**

Flygon flew through the skies, getting more used to her new wings. She faintly remembered a memory of the past, when she was only a baby Trapinch. She'd dreamed of one day being able to fly freely in the air, nothing holding her back. Now it only seemed like a childish dream, something that could never be.

Why? Because she was never free.

She was never, and will never be free.

Flygon giggled hysterically, her laughs echoing into empty space, and fading away.

Time to play.

**XXX**

Manectric followed Arcanine and Weavile to the spring and paused as Weavile held up a claw, her eyes focused on the other side of the spring.

"What is it?" Manectric whispered.

"We're not the only ones here," Arcanine muttered back.

Manectric lowered her body and peeked through the branches that were blocking them from sight. Then she paused, confused. "That's Absol and… Liepard? I thought he hated her."

Weavile shook her head. "Doesn't look like it to me." She motioned to Absol, and he nuzzled Liepard in the crook of the neck. Weavile made a soft retching noise.

Arcanine frowned. "Where's Eevee? I thought she would've been with Absol."

"You don't think Absol lied to her and he and Liepard killed her, do you?" Weavile asked. There was no reply.

"…Well, I guess we'll have to wait and find out tonight. Unless by some freak chance, she finds us," Manectric finally said.

A strangled yowl suddenly tore from Liepard's throat, and she crashed into Absol.

Weavile turned to her alliance mates. "Should I go kill her? She seems weaker as it is."

Arcanine frowned. "Personally, I won't go into the fight should you go, but I will not stop you or Manectric."

Weavile turned to Manectric. "You coming?"

Manectric gave a firm nod and Arcanine sighed.

"If you feel like you can't win, call. I'll be watching," she said.

Manectric dipped her head to Arcanine and she and Weavile began to circle the lake when Weavile suddenly collapsed as well, coughing.

"Weavile?" Manectric was instantly there, trying to push Weavile back to her feet. "What's wrong?"

Weavile gritted her teeth as pain coursed through her body. Her blood felt like it was on fire, and her body felt like it was burning, falling into an endless pit.

**XXX**

Meloetta moved the bar for the "Infection Gauge" to full intensity.

Keldeo gaped at her actions. "You, my dear Meloetta, are truly evil."

She shrugged, but there was an impish grin on her face. "Well, seeing as Leader isn't stopping me, I'd like to see them squirm."

"You do realize this level will kill them, right?"

"Well, only one. I'd like to cut down some of the competition a little more. Besides. Things are finally getting interesting. We have two evolutions already too."

"Well, if you insist…"

Meloetta smiled at that and pressed the "Enter" button. They both turned their attention back to the screen with the lake.

**XXX**

Weavile screeched, but her screams were guarded by Liepard's as well, in a way.

Arcanine had rushed over, worried. "What's wrong?" she asked, panicked.

Weavile shook her head, her eyes widening as she clawed at her throat, choking on something that wasn't there, and started thrashing wildly.

Arcanine pulled back Weavile's arms and pinned them to the ground. "Weavile! What's wrong?"

Manectric shook her head, bewildered. "I-I don't know! She suddenly just started choking!"

Weavile suddenly went limp and Arcanine froze.

The Ice type was still alive, but just barely. "I… I don't think…" she hacked, her throat constricting, and she barely choked out her next words. "I'll make it…"

"Don't say that!" Arcanine snapped. "You won't die here!"

"Arcanine… Manectric…" Weavile closed her eyes as if taking back a thought, her expression remorseful. "You guys are the best… friends I've ever had… Thanks…"

Her eyes didn't open.

Arcanine stared at her dead friend disbelievingly, then let out a scream of fury. "Damn it! She wasn't supposed to die!" She turned and slashed down at a tree, her claws cutting into the bark like paper. The tree trembled before crashing down, making Manectric yelp in shock. She looked at the Fire type, stunned. This was the first time Arcanine had shown so much emotion. Of course, Manectric was at a loss for words at Weavile's death, but Arcanine seemed to be taking it a lot harder than her.

"Well, well, look what we have here?"

Both canines turned quickly to see Liepard and Absol, Liepard seeming weak, but alive. Arcanine snarled at her. "Leave."

Liepard looked from her to Manectric, taking in their hostile stances. She shrugged. "Fine. I know a lost cause when I see one. But I _will_ be back." She turned to Absol. "Come on, sweetie. Let's ditch them." She then proceeded to head back around the spring, Absol trailing behind her.

Manectric was silent as she and Arcanine were walking back to their hideout, Weavile's body draped across their backs. "Why'd you let them go?"

Arcanine glanced at Weavile's body, and Manectric saw the fire canine's eyes dull. "I didn't want to fight them. Even in Liepard's weakened state, and the fact that she's one of the rudest Pokémon I've met… I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to see anyone die." They reached the cave and Arcanine carefully slid Weavile to the earth, closing her eyes gently. She and Manectric sat a little ways off and Arcanine started a fire on the slightly charred branches and twigs.

After a moment of silence, Arcanine said softly, "I saw a Pokémon die when I was a Growlithe."

"What?" Manectric asked, perplexed.

"Two weeks after I was given to my Trainer," Arcanine mused. "It feels like so long ago."

**_XXX_**

_"You're pathetic! You only sit around haughtily and look down on all of us! You can't even have any real fun!" Magby stuck out his tongue and ran off awkwardly, yelling, "Stupid! Stupid!" Then he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face._

_Growlithe looked worriedly at her friend as Vulpix seethed. "Why that little…"_

_Growlithe nuzzled her friend consolingly. "Come on, let's go home."_

_Vulpix shook her head, her eyes suddenly lit with a dangerous light. "Nah. Follow me. I know a place we can hang out."_

_"Vulpix, you aren't letting what Magby said get to you, are you?"_

_Vulpix shrugged and began walking. After a few steps, she turned back around. "You coming or what?"_

_Growlithe didn't want to know where Vulpix was heading, but she couldn't just let her walk out alone. Sighing, she followed after her._

_They walked for a bit until a large building came into view. Growlithe's heart skipped a beat and her eyes flew back and forth nervously. "Vulpix… what is that?"_

_Vulpix grinned proudly. "It's one of those factories that my dad works at! Isn't it awesome?"_

_Growlithe fidgeted. "It looks… kinda dangerous…"_

_Vulpix rolled her eyes. "Duh. That's the point! Come on, let's play around there! My dad said there were lots of moving belt things and crates! And there's lots of fire too!"_

_At the mention of fire, Growlithe's eyes lit up. "Then what are we waiting for?"_

_Both fire types ran over into the factory, sliding under a rotted piece of wood that was weakened over the years. Growlithe stared at the various moving belts, wide-eyed. It was like a playground here!_

_There was a push behind her and Growlithe fell flat on her face. "Hey!"_

_She turned around and yelped as she saw Magby and his friend, Darumaka, also crawl into the room. They surveyed the place._

_"Well, whadaya know, you _can _have some fun," Magby said in his annoyingly squeaky voice. "Let's play on that conveyer belt!" He raced to the belt, and rode it down, running along the way to speed himself up and pausing when those crushing things crashed down in front of him. Reaching the end, he leapt off and cleared the mound of flaming charcoal, landing on the opposite moving belt across from it, continuing his run, leaping over higher and higher piles of charcoal. Once he reached the end of that one, he jumped, flipped, and landed perfectly right on the edge of the floor, right next to the blue fire pit that was at the end of the belt._

_Darumaka clapped and hooted. "My turn!"_

_Vulpix snorted. "Show off."_

_Darumaka also got on the moving belt, running as fast as his little legs could carry him and simply floating around the "crushers". When he got to the end, he simply floated off, doing girlish twirls and pirouettes in the air for extra flair before landing on the other end. He got over all fifteen piles of coal easily, and bowed at the end._

_Magby smirked at Growlithe and Vulpix. "I'd like to see you do better."_

_"Oh yeah?" Growlithe bristled. She walked up to the end and gulped. Now that she was up here, it was a lot more dangerous to her. Well, she couldn't back down now. Growlithe waited until the crushers stomped down quickly and immediately made a wild dash, timing herself perfectly so that she didn't have to stop once. She bounded over the coal piles easily, and silently thanked her trainer for all the training she'd done the other day. Reaching the end, she bunched up her hind legs and sprang over the blue fire pit. As soon as she jumped though, she knew she'd miscalculated the distance. _

_Her front paws hit the edge hard and Growlithe scrambled to hang on, her claws digging into the floor. She let out a cry of shock as her feet slipped out from under her and her claws began to give way. Magby and Vulpix ran over to help her up (probably realizing she would die and they would be at fault) and a few seconds later, Growlithe was breathing hard on the floor, far away from the edge. _

_"Guys…" she breathed. "Let's stop. This thing isn't safe…"_

_Magby shrugged. "Meh. I've got other stuff to do anyway. Trainer."_

_Darumaka nodded. "My mom is probably looking for me."_

_Vulpix frowned. "I haven't gone yet!"_

_Growlithe gave her friend a look. "Vulpix, it isn't really a good idea…"_

_"I have to!" she cried, and Growlithe hesitated._

_Magby grinned though. "All right, sure. Let's see if you've got what it takes."_

_"Magby!" Growlithe protested, but Vulpix had already climbed up to the "start"._

_Growlithe noticed a small gleam of fear in Vulpix's eyes, but it disappeared right away, replaced with determination. Vulpix started running on the moving belt, doing okay. She dodged the crushers and leaped over the first mound perfectly fine, her form perfect. She continued, clearing the next few._

_And then she stumbled._

_Maybe it was because she was getting tired. Maybe she was so lost in her success so far. But she scrambled to quickly clear the next jump, only managing to stay on because it was constantly moving. Growlithe couldn't tear her eyes away. She was caught between terror for her friend and shock that she'd made the jump._

_Vulpix sighed in relief as she managed to climb on, when a shadow appeared over her. Magby drew in a fast breath, and Growlithe knew even he was horrified. She herself felt frozen, unable to go help her friend._

_Everything seemed to slow down. Vulpix looked up, her eyes widening in horror, her muscles paralyzed and refusing to move. The three Fire types below screamed at her to run, and there were exclamations coming from the other room behind the door, which they assumed was locked. Vulpix opened her mouth to cry out, trying to scramble to her feet, when the crusher fell._

_Magby was running, diving for the hole under the rotted wood, Darumaka following. He quickly waved for Growlithe to follow, but she couldn't move. Her throat was dry._

_Growlithe screamed as the crusher stomped on her friend, killing her instantly. Vulpix's body rolled over the belt and fell onto one of the stranger piles of coal that was a darker shade, almost pitch-black. As soon as her body hit, the door burst open, and an explosion ripped through the factory._

**_XXX_**

_Growlithe coughed as she raised her head, heavy with exhaustion. Not too far away, Magby and Darumaka lay face down on the ground. Growlithe wasn't sure whether or not they were dead though._

Vulpix, _she thought. _Where is she?

_There were shouts and a Houndoom approached them, more Fire Region worker Pokémon following behind them. Several of them went to check on Magby and Darumaka. The rest came up to Growlithe. She shied away from them._

_"Magby's alive!" a Flareon yelled as he looked over the two unconscious Fire types. "Alive, but only just. Darumaka…"_

_Houndoom sighed. "I know there was one more. Look for that one. Now, Growlithe. Tell us, who was responsible for that explosion?" His eyes were hard, demanding. She realized with a start that this was Vulpix's dad._

_"Um… uh…" She didn't want to betray her friend and rat her out to her parents, even if she was dead, but Growlithe also didn't want to be blamed for the entire mess. "Um—"_

_"It was her!" Magby's voice suddenly cried. All heads turned to look at Magby, who was suddenly wide awake. His eyes were wild, almost unfocused. "She forced all of us to jump from belt to belt, and then she pushed Vulpix over the edge! It was her fault! Her fault!" Then he started laughing maniacally._

_White hot anger pulsed through Growlithe. "I didn't! It was his idea!"_

_Houndoom glared at Growlithe, and she whimpered. "My daughter was with you?"_

_"I… she…" Growlithe couldn't find any words to say and just nodded._

_"You—!" Several more Pokémon restrained him from leaping out at Growlithe, claws outstretched. "You killed my daughter!"_

_Growlithe burst into tears. "I didn't! You don't understand!"_

_Magby just kept chanting, "Her fault! Her fault! Her fault!" over the yelling. He wasn't helping matters._

_"Houndoom, I swear, I didn't!" Growlithe cried even more desperately._

_"Murderer!" he snarled, and Growlithe's eyes widened with horror._

_"No! P-please!"_

_Some of the others were starting to glare at her as well, believing that she was a murderer and that she'd just killed one of her best friends, as well as an innocent bystander. Growlithe glanced at each of them, her eyes searching them, looking for a single sign, one small smile, _something_ that told her they believed her. She found none._

_A Charizard came over, cradling a broken Vulpix in his arms. "I found her."_

_Houndoom looked at his daughter, his eyes filled with remorse. "Vulpix…" Then he turned upon Growlithe. "I'll never forgive you! Never!"_

_Growlithe spun around and ran home. She constantly kept trying to tell herself that it wasn't her fault, that Vulpix had done it on her own._

_But she kept remembering the look of horror on Vulpix's face just before the life was crushed out of her, and the broken image of her body that was seared into her mind._

_Growlithe couldn't help the tears that were gathering at the corners of her eyes. She should have tried harder to stop Vulpix. She should've leapt up to where Vulpix was and pushed her out of the way, killing herself instead._

_But she knew that even if she'd done that, Vulpix would've been forced to take her place. There was no other option._

_After all, her fate was already sealed in the Games._

**XXX**

Manectric was silent before saying, "That Magby… is he…?

Arcanine nodded wearily. "The same one that later became Magmortar. He's probably forgotten the incident, you know. He wasn't the same after that. But… contrary to what I just told him out as, he was like my best friend. Not Vulpix. Sure, we were probably as close as sisters, but Magby was my first and best friend, up until that moment."

"Oh." Manectric's mind raced. Those kinds of accidents probably almost never happened in the Power Regions. But in others, like the Electric… or Fighting…

"Sorry…" Arcanine muttered. "I don't know why I just… Well, forget it. It's in the past. There's ten left. Let's just try to stay alive until the final five."

**XXX**

Metagross frowned. He knew there were ten more players. He just would have to survive nine more, whether or not he was the killer.

But then why was there some other presence tugging at his subconscious, like there was another in the arena. Not only that, but…

He opened his eyes. Maybe the Center Pokémon had just decided to throw the twist earlier than usual?

His mind picked up several other voices. From one direction, Absol and Liepard. From another… Leafeon. He tried to teleport, but realized he couldn't. He inwardly swore. It seemed as if the Pokémon controlling the game didn't want him able to teleport anymore. Then he paused. Leafeon was being forced in the direction Liepard and Absol were headed, and neither parties seemed to realize this.

Things weren't going to end well.

**XXX**

Leafeon used another Quick Attack and sped through the thick foliage, trying to throw the weird little things that were following her off her trail. They looked harmless, just pink balls of fluff that were hovering around. At first, she thought they were fine, just annoying little bugs or glitches in the Game. Then, as soon as one of them made contact with her fur, it was burned like poison and fire all at once. Leafeon had raced out of there as fast as she could.

Once, she'd tried to head left, but the pink fluff things had built up like a wall, cutting off her path. She tried going right, with about as much success as the left. Deep in her mind, she had a feeling that she was being herded somewhere according to the Game Master's rules. Something was going to happen, she knew that, but she didn't know when.

Then she saw a flash of purple fur and tried to stop, but was instead met with a Night Slash to her side as she was distracted.

_Absol,_ she thought, and a burst of pain flared in her heart.

Blood trickled from the wound on her side, and Leafeon grimaced in pain. She backed up slowly until her hind foot felt a root underneath, and she knew her back was to a tree. Now she only had to guard her three other sides.

"I did promise to kill you the next time we met, didn't I?" a voice laughed. "I'm simply surprised that you managed to last so long. And you even _evolved._ How _wonderful."_ The voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Liepard," Leafeon said, her voice shaking with anger.

She emerged from the shadows and Absol appeared from the opposite side. He wore a mask of indifference.

Liepard looked… different. Her eyes looked sharper than usual, and her tail thrashed from side to side unevenly, as if on steroids or something. Her mouth was twisted into a feral snarl. Leafeon tried to find a trace of _any_ sort of battle scar on Liepard's body—there were none.

If anything, she looked even stronger than she had been before. Rejuvenated.

"Absol, honey, want to get rid of the pest?" Liepard shot Absol a look and he smiled back.

Leafeon tried to back up more, but realized she couldn't. Her eyes narrowing, she glared at Absol. "Why?"

Absol sniffed. "Please. You didn't really think I'd love _you, _did you?"

Leafeon felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

For a moment, they all stood, tense. Leafeon looked from one to the other, trying to figure out which one was going to attack first. Liepard suddenly flicked a jagged stone at her, and Leafeon was forced to move to the right to avoid being hit, and in that moment, as her eyes were being drawn naturally to the moving object, Absol attacked.

The blade on the side of his head flashed and he swung down the X-scissor with practiced ease. Leafeon reacted too slowly as she attempted to block the hit with a Leaf Blade. Both attacks clashed and a horrible screeching noise filled the air. Leafeon struggled to keep the deadly attack from connecting, but her shoulders trembled with the effort. Absol noticed and smirked, pushing Leafeon back slightly and twisting his head, the blade glowing even more darkly. Before Leafeon could react, he swung in an arc and then dragged his claws across her side.

Leafeon felt white hot pain sear across her side and chest, and losing her balance, crashed to the ground heavily. Liepard then attacked next, and Leafeon quickly rolled to the side, gritting her teeth at the pain. Liepard's claws sank into the earth and she snarled in annoyance.

"You little brat!" Liepard rained attacks down on Leafeon, using her claws, teeth, anything to kill her.

Leafeon actually thought she might've been able to win. Liepard was being reckless. The only problem was that Liepard _also_ wasn't allowing any areas to be open for her to land an attack. Leafeon struggled to dodge and deflect several attacks, but wasn't quite fast enough.

While she was distracted, Absol snuck up on her blind side and tackled her to the ground. As Leafeon glared up as him, he brought one claw against her front right leg, and took the end in his jaws. Leafeon's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the move. Absol jerked his head back and there was a sickening crack, followed by Leafeon's scream of pain and Liepard's screech of delight. As Absol let her leg go, it fell limp, broken. He then sank his teeth into her neck, but it was badly aimed due to the fact that she'd moved at the right moment.

Leafeon used Iron Tail and tried to knock him off, but it was weak, her tail only glowing dimly before the hit.

Absol leaped back though, and Liepard purred against his side. _"Very_ good."

Leafeon's mind raced. There wasn't much time left before she was dead. But what could she do? Liepard threw a taunting look at her, knowing she was helpless.

Then suddenly, Liepard's eyed bulged and she staggered to the side. She started hacking wildly.

"What is it?" Absol asked worriedly, running to her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Liepard shook her head and pushed him away, her eyes still wild. Leafeon watched in horror as she collapsed to the ground with a sickening thud, thrashing wildly. Her teeth were clenched tightly. "Not… now… I won't die now!"

There was a terrible pounding in Liepard's ears, and her body was pulsing at awkward intervals. Why was this happening now? _Why?_

A tortured yowl tore through her throat and Liepard felt her consciousness fading in and out. But if she passed out completely, then Absol…

She was going to die. The painful truth stung. Liepard didn't want to believe it, but what choice did she have? There was a shadow overhead and her heart sank even more. That damned Flygon was there, ready for the kill. Oh well. If she died here, so would that Leafeon, and maybe even Absol. That would be pretty good.

She felt like her body was numb now, no longer feeling the pain, but knowing that her body was slowly deteriorating. It wasn't going to be delayed anymore.

Absol watched in shock as Liepard's eyes slowly dulled, and felt like something was being pulled away from him. Then his eyes and mind cleared. He looked around in alarm, his memories coming back slowly. _Eevee. _Where was she?

"Damn it..." He turned at the familiar voice, relieved, and was met with a deadly glare from Leafeon. "Well? Aren't you going to _justify_ her?" Leafeon demanded. There was blood flowing from wounds on her chest and sides, and her front right leg was at an odd angle. There were teeth marks on her neck, and she winced as more blood dripped from it.

What?

Absol was still dumbfounded. "E-Eevee?"

"Leafeon now," Leafeon said softly, before seeming to remember that they were enemies. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?" Absol asked, his eyes narrowing. Why was she so angry all of a sudden?

"You seemed perfectly fine when you tried to kill me a few minutes ago."

Absol stared at her, his mouth slightly agape, and then his eyes widened, realization dawning on him. "Those wounds… Did _I_ do that?" He tried to take a step closer, but Leafeon backed away, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Not… another… step…"

Then there was a streak of light and something crashed into the ground on Liepard's body. As the dust cleared, Absol saw Flygon sobbing and yet laughing at the same time as she slammed her signature rock into Liepard's dead body.

"I'm innocent… I'm not doing anything wrong… Ahahaha… I'm not doing anything wrong…" she kept muttering, her eyes wild and delirious.

Absol began backing away, aware that Leafeon was also doing the same, When Metagross flew out at Flygon and slammed a Meteor Mash into her neck. Flygon thrashed and threw him off, swinging a Dragon Tail in an arc and hitting Metagross right in the joint that connected his front left leg to his body. She continued her swing and hit the joint that connected Metagross's back leg to his body with a dull clang. Both legs felt heavier than usual and wouldn't move. Their fight continued for a few more minutes and Leafeon then turned and bolted, struggling despite her wounds. She didn't want to leave Metagross fighting, but she had a feeling he wanted her to get away. She faintly remembered his advice from before, and how it'd helped her. Absol opened his mouth and clearly thought better, and ran after her. Only Metagross and Flygon were left.

Metagross noticed Leafeon and Absol leaving, and felt relief that at least they weren't foolish enough to join the fight. If worst came to worst… well then, it would be better if only he were the one fighting.

Flygon once again tried the same tactic, hitting Metagross in the joints so he couldn't use his legs. He cursed in annoyance and Flygon danced away, gloating at her victory and muttering incoherently.

He was done. But he wasn't going alone. _I'm sorry Spoink._ He closed his eyes. There was no possible way for him to continue without at least one of his legs functioning properly. They were all broken. Perhaps they were for a long time, but he just didn't realize it.

His body started glowing harshly and he charged straight for Flygon. She looked surprised, and stopped dancing in the air, confused.

"What the—"

An explosion tore through the forest.

**XXX**

Arcanine stared, bewildered at the huge crater in the earth. After hearing the explosion, she and Manectric had run over to see what the reason for it was.

Lying on the ground dead were Flygon and Metagross.

At first, Arcanine hadn't believed it. _Metagross, dead? Flygon too? _It just hadn't seemed possible, that two of the strongest were already also gone.

Manectric was silent. "Let's go. The Powers will also probably be here soon. We aren't the only ones who heard that explosion.

Arcanine nodded and they both padded away.

Then hologram Keldeo appeared in front of them both, looking thoroughly pleased. "Grass Region, Grovyle." Arcanine stopped in alarm.

_"Grovyle_ is dead?"

Keldeo continued, "Water Region, Samurott. Ground Region, Flygon. Ground Region, Palpitoad. Psychic Region, Metagross. Dark Region, Liepard. Ice Region, Weavile."

Arcanine snarled and swiped at the hologram as he said that, but her claws only went straight through the hologram and it fizzed for a moment before popping back up.

"Eevee has evolved into Leafeon. Seven of you remain. Good luck." Keldeo disappeared.

Manectric then heard voices hooting, and carefully peered around to see Magmortar and Salamence. Her eyes narrowed at Magmortar as he laughed at the two dead Pokémon in the crater, and Liepard who was blasted into a tree. She, too, was dead. Manectric wondered how she'd missed the body earlier.

"Final seven! Sweet, huh dude?" Magmortar yelled, not bothering to conceal his voice.

Salamence nodded. "Don't forget, though. I'm gonna kill you in the final two, so you better last that long!"

"Don't you mean _I'll_ kill _you?"_

Salamence rolled his eyes. "Well whatever. Let's split up now."

"No problem with that," Magmortar said.

After a moment, Arcanine said, "We should probably split up now too. If we stay together, it'll make us a bigger target. I don't want to do that."

Manectric figured there was another reason, but she didn't say anything, instead just nodding. Arcanine didn't say anything more, so Manectric walked away.

Maybe Arcanine was still feeling the guilt of not being able to prevent Weavile's death.

Then Manectric remembered something Metagross had said before, how two Pokémon from the same Region could both win, as long as they were the last two. Now the only ones that could apply to that rule were Arcanine and Magmortar. If she, Arcanine, and Magmortar happened to encounter, would Arcanine fight on the side of her Region mate, or on the side of her friend?

**XXX**

Scyther hid in the shadows and watched as Lucario's murderers separated. She would kill Salamence first. She had superior speed and could also fly. Besides. He didn't have flames all over his body. She snuck back and started to follow Salamence, making sure to stay hidden but manage to keep Salamence just in sight.

Time for revenge.

Then she heard a rustle in the leaved behind her and she froze. Did someone manage to find her? She turned quickly and hurled several pointed sticks in that direction, hoping it was an enemy.

Instead of a Pokémon falling out, there was a small chuckle and suddenly Scyther could see eyes. But just as fast as they had appeared, they vanished without a trace, and Scyther couldn't sense anything around her but the moaning breeze.

**A/N- I feel so evil... I just killed Metagross... and Weavile... and split up Manectric and Arcanine... But on the plus side, Liepard is dead! Yay! And... now there's a wall between Absol and Leafeon... Sorry?**

**Well, anyway, if any of you had been paying attention to like, Chapter 1 or something, you would have noticed that Arcanine was happy to leave the Fire Region because her name had a bad reputation. If you had been wondering about that, WELL NOW YOU KNOW. As well as interesting stuff about Magby/ Magmortar. That'll probably be the ONLY past reveal for any of my characters. They take too long to think up and type.**

**By the way, if any of you have an opinion, would you like a happy ending or a sad ending? It probably won't matter, but the current ending I have planned might have to change, so I'd like the feedback!**

**Review if you liked :)**


	8. Falling Apart

**A/N- Happy New Year you guys! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 8**

**Falling Apart**

Arcanine had reached the mountain area.

A cold wind swirled around her, making her shiver. She'd just swam through the river, using the current to mask her tracks and scent.

But this was the only area that was cold enough to stop several others from coming. Sure, there was the likely chance that she could freeze, but with her naturally warm body heat, it should be fine. The only ones who could follow her were probably Magmortar, or possibly Manectric. Absol would probably be able to as well.

Then Arcanine paused. She wasn't running away from her problems, was she? Arcanine shook her head, and started her long trek up the mountainside.

**XXX**

There was that rustle again. Scyther looked down nervously at the treetops below her. She was getting the vague feeling that someone or some_thing_ was following her.

Scyther decided to ignore it and trained her eyes on Salamence. He was circling around for a landing now, and still hadn't noticed her. She grinned and took a stance, building up power for her first strike, when there was a laugh and something whipped out and nailed Scyther in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"What the—?!" she yelped as she was thrown in Salamence's direction. He looked up, shocked, and she crashed into him, toppling them both over.

Immediately, Salamence tried to get his jaws around her neck in the time she was disoriented, but she dizzily dodged out of the way, cursing whatever had cost her the element of surprise. She blocked his next blow with her scythe, and the rebound strength made her arm tremble with effort.

"I should've known!" Salamence sneered, slashing his claws at Scyther's side, which she used her speed to avoid. "You're the little girlfriend of that stupid Lucario, aren't you?! Too bad he didn't live up to his name! He acted so tough, but when the real thing came, he chickened and abandoned you!"

"He saved my life!" Scyther shrieked back and rained down on him with various attacks in fury. "He wasn't like you Powers! You would kill each other in a heartbeat in you had to!"

Salamence laughed, a chilling sound that made Scyther's blood run cold. "You still don't seem to get it, do you?! The Games are designed so that we have to kill each other! If you keep believing otherwise, you've already lost!"

Scyther slashed his neck with an X-scissor, and he roared in anger, letting out a jet of fire at her. Scyther was at too close range to dodge, and threw a blade in front of her to block out of instinct. The blade burned and Scyther screeched in pain. Scyther fell to the ground and looked, stunned, at her charred blade, no longer of any use. The arm went limp at her side and Scyther glared at Salamence.

"I won't lose," Scyther growled, and she forced herself to power up one last attack to finish Salamence off when a shadow rose over the both of them. Scyther only had enough time to look up as her life flashed before her eyes.

**XXX**

Salamence was stunned that he was still alive. "Yes!" he crowed as he looked at Scyther's broken body. He had no idea what had slammed into them both, maybe an early twist, but it had killed Scyther on impact and knocked Salamence unconscious for some time. But hey, he was alive, and she wasn't, so no complaints!

Then he frowned as he saw something sharp stuck to his back leg with tree sap. "Hey, what's that?" His body jerked as something intensely painful jolted his body, all pinpointing the source as the sharp thing. And the annoying thing was that he couldn't even reach it. Sure, his tail could reach, but the most it could do was push it further in. Even the tree sap wasn't sticking to the tail, but instead, the leg.

Then realization struck him. "THAT SCYTHER—!" Of course. She had managed to get ahold of some poisonous thorn or something, and stabbed him during their close combat fight. And he had somehow managed to _miss _it!

Another jolt tore through his body, making his sight blur for a moment before returning to normal.

Salamence snarled in fury. This was _not_ a good way to die. What a laugh. Scyther had definitely made sure to have a backup measure in case she died, so she wouldn't go down without taking at least another down with her.

**XXX**

Leafeon knew her time was coming soon. Her head felt dizzy already, and the pain from her neck and sides was excruciating. She was aware that Absol was following close after her, and couldn't understand why he hadn't killed her already. Maybe he just wanted to watch her die a painful and slow death. Her eyes burned. She was already dying. What more did he want?

Something sharp tore through her leg and she fell over, unable to keep her balance. She looked down in shock and saw a sort of trap that she'd sprung. Nearby, there were signs of other traps, although in one area, there was a huge pile of unset traps. There were spikes attached to the inner rim of the trap and they were digging into Leafeon's flesh.

Absol approached her and Leafeon swiped at him with a Leaf Blade. "Don't get any closer!" she hissed.

Absol ignored her, instead going to her blind side and fiddling with the trap. "What did I do?" he asked after a moment of silence. His voice sounded ragged, filled with confusion.

"You know what you did."

"No, I don't!" His voice carried so much force that she tried straining her neck to look at him. She winced as pain flared in her neck, and let her head drop to the ground dully.

They were both silent for a while as Absol continued working on the trap on her foreleg.

"… You played with my feelings. You led me on. I thought that you… and me…" Leafeon finally said before falling into a coughing fit.

"When did I—?" Images flooded his mind, of Liepard pinning him down, hearing Eevee's voice as she woke up.

"Oh…" Absol said weakly, his claws stopping momentarily. It must have happened then. Absol couldn't remember the details, but if Leafeon was acting this hurt, whatever happened must have been bad enough to send her running off sobbing. "Leafeon, I…"

_Click._ The trap came apart and Leafeon pulled her leg out, wincing. She struggled to her feet and staggered a good distance away. "Just leave me alone," she said quietly. Absol could hear her voice straining to force out the words, and didn't know if it was because of how tired she was or because she was crying.

"Leafeon—"

Without hearing another word, Leafeon spun and disappeared into the foliage.

Absol didn't follow.

**XXX**

Surviving was harder alone.

Manectric almost already had a run-in encounter with Absol. She figured he wouldn't kill her, but he seemed to be in a pretty foul mood, so she stopped herself before she crashed into him.

Absol had paused and sniffed the air suspiciously, but didn't seem to notice Manectric. He walked off, still emitting that dark aura.

Manectric felt herself missing her two companions already. Weavile had seemed a little off before, but when she died… Manectric drew in a sharp breath. When Weavile died, Manectric finally realized what an important asset she was to their alliance. Weavile was the striker, the one who killed when it was necessary. Neither Manectric nor Arcanine probably was willing to kill easily, so they could depend on Weavile.

And as soon as she was gone, everything, all their perfectly calculated plans, were dust.

Manectric probably had always been a follower. She worked best with others at her side. Arcanine and Weavile were the best companions she'd ever had. Arcanine was her best friend, even though they were from different regions. Manectric had never really had anyone else she could rely on back in the Electric Region. She could still remember when Arcanine had been at her worst, and completely told Manectric everything about her past.

Manectric wasn't sure whether or not Arcanine was just telling her that to explain herself, or just because she felt extremely trusting then, but Arcanine had confided in her. That was enough.

Manectric blinked, finally taking in her surroundings, realizing she was back at the same cave that she, Arcanine, and Weavile had resided in. She'd walked back to it unconsciously.

Manectric stood at the entrance, just staring, before sighing and walking into the cave. "I'm back," she muttered, knowing no one was even there.

She lay down against the wall and closed her eyes. Why did she have to be a part of the Games? Then her eyes snapped open.

Why _were_ there Games in the first place? Suddenly wide-awake, Manectric started pacing back and forth. As far as she knew, the Games were created to keep population and behavior in check. Was that really it? Why had she never considered other possibilities before?

Leader had said before that what they wanted was the perfect Pokémon utopia. Why did it take nearly a century to make that happen? Manectric felt a bead of sweat roll down her neck and ceased her pacing.

Could there really be some deeper reason?

**XXX**

Hunger had finally caught up to Leafeon.

She growled as her next swipe at the Basculin caused her to nearly lose her balance and fall into the river. She'd managed to stall the blood loss by using Synthesis several times, but it was only slowing the inevitable process. She was tired now, and couldn't catch anything for food. She'd gotten some berries earlier, but the only one she recognized was the Oran Berries.

There was a splash and Leafeon disregarded it. Probably a fish mocking her.

Leafeon sighed and leaned back, shifting her weight onto her left side to favor her injured right leg. "I give up," she said heavily. She would just have to constantly use the berries and Synthesis to keep her health at a failing stalemate and try to outlast the competition. But even healing would tire her out, and she couldn't keep it up forever. Another day at most, and all hope would be lost.

Her head low, she turned and walked away from the stream. She had to conserve her remaining strength, and avoid any battles possible. Her legs shook with the effort it took just to hold herself up, and walking made it that much harder.

_How much longer?_ she thought in agony. The longer she fought, the more she suffered. Dying used to scare her, when she was an Eevee. Now, it seemed more than ever a blessing.

**XXX**

Magmortar later ran into Salamence. He saw the thorn poking out of Salamence's skin and laughed.

"Dude, really?"

Salamence snarled. "You think you can pull it out?" The words seemed forced grudgingly, like he really didn't want to be asking this of Magmortar.

Magmortar scoffed. "Probably. I can do anything!" He burst into laughter.

Salamence waited. "Well?"

The laughter stopped abruptly. Magmortar sneered at Salamence. "What, you think just because we _were_ allies I'll do you a teeny tiny little favor that could save your life? No way."

Salamence winced, hating that he had to ask for anything from anyone. Then he returned the smirk. "I could kill you, right here, right now."

"With that wound? Please."

Salamence restrained himself from leaping out at Magmortar, knowing he was too weak as of the time being to stand a chance.

"Wimping out?" Magmortar grinned mockingly. "Of course, you wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on me in your condition." He started laughing wildly. Salamence gritted his teeth and spread his wings. He lifted himself into the air, flying away, forcing himself to flee.

Salamence growled. _Mark my words… I will kill you, Magmortar._

But as he flew away, he could still hear Magmortar's laughing jeers of, "Coward! Ahahahahaha! Coward!"

Magmortar watched as Salamence disappeared in the distance, and was surprised to feel the sudden pang in his heart. Why did his own words seem so sad?

**XXX**

Arcanine looked around emotionlessly. White snow fell around her, swirling in circles around the peak where Arcanine stood. She'd managed to scale the mountain to its peak slightly under about two hours. But now that she was there, she wasn't' sure what she wanted to do. At the moment, she had three options. One, stay there and possibly die of hunger and cold. Two, climb back down and… then what? And three.

Make a lethal dive off the cliff.

To be quite honest, the last option appealed to her most. It was the easiest solution. Arcanine didn't want to see anyone else die. Especially not Manectric and Weavile… Arcanine shook her head. Weavile was already dead.

But even as she knew Weavile didn't hold any grudge against her in her final moments, Arcanine could help feeling the guilt that kept gnawing at her conscience.

_"You guys are the best… friends that I've ever had… Thanks…"_ Arcanine gritted her teeth. It wasn't fair! Weavile should still be alive, fighting for the right to go home, and yet…

Arcanine looked back over the edge of the mountain cliff and simply stared at the seemingly endless drop masked by the swirling snow. It wouldn't even hurt.

She turned back the way she'd come and watched the snow slowly cover her tracks. Then she shifted so that she was facing the cliff, closed her eyes, and stepped forward.

**XXX**

Absol was trying to find Leafeon, but didn't have much success. Her scent was similar to plants, and it made her that much harder to track. It hurt him to watch her run away again and again. How could he have screwed up so badly?

Just then, he heard something approaching very fast. He dodged to the right just as a body crashed into the earth. A wing sliced through the air weakly and the other simply lay there useless.

"Salamence?" Absol demanded hesitantly. Something seemed wrong with the dragon, not that Absol was complaining.

The dragon let out a feral growl and glared at Absol. "Just do it already," he hissed. "I'm done anyway."

Absol caught sight of something in Salamence's leg as he shifted, but wasn't sure what it was. "What do you—?"

Absol was cut off as Salamence screamed, thrashing wildly and toppling himself over.

The disaster Pokémon dodged out of the way of the flailing Salamence, watching in shock as the Power's movements grew slower and slower.

"You!" Absol whirled around in surprise to see Salamence glaring him in the eyes, his body feebly twitching every now and then.

Absol tensed, spreading his forelegs in a defensive posture. "What?"

"Him! He's still—!" There was a snap and something thin flew out at Salamence, embedding itself into his neck. The dragon's eyes grew dim and his body slumped against the forest floor.

Absol simply stared, his eyes wide, then spun and fled. _How?_ How could Salamence of all Pokémon be dead?

He thought back to the thin thing that had ultimately killed Salamence. Who threw it? And where was the thrower now? Obviously, the dragon had been weakened considerably already, and Absol was willing to bet that the item stabbed into his foreleg was a poisonous thorn or something similar.

Absol looked up as the sky darkened. It seemed more and more like the daylight in the arena was getting shorter and shorter. Eventually, Absol guessed that it would be complete darkness. And while he knew he could fare well in darkness, he was still worried. Leafeon did better in the sunlight, where energy could easily reach her. When night fell, what would happen then? Besides, she was already dying…

He gritted his teeth. He loved her. Why couldn't she understand something so simple?

"Congratulations to you remaining five."

Absol nearly jumped and clawed at the voice, but blinked as his claws met with nothing. _Just a hologram. Just a hologram._ As Absol slowed his pounding heart, he began to listen to Keldeo.

"Those that are no longer with us: Dragon Region, Salamence, and Bug Region, Scyther. You five only remain. Fire Region, Arcanine. Also Fire Region, Magmortar. Normal Region, Leafeon. Electric Region, Manectric. Dark Region, Absol. You have done exceptionally well. In fact, because you have all made it so—," there was static, and Absol watched, confused, as a tussling between what appeared to be Keldeo and Meloetta ensued. Several seconds later, a horrible screech sounded and Absol cringed at the noise. Meloetta then appeared in Pirouette Form where Keldeo had just been standing.

"Keldeo takes too long," she said, and the hologram fizzed. "I may not be in charge of the Arena, but I do know what the Pokémon community wants. You five—!"

"No!"

The hologram disappeared, and Absol stared speechless, at the place where hologram Keldeo-slash-Meloetta had just been. A deep sense of foreboding overcame Absol and as he ran off, he couldn't help but feel that within the Arena, something was lurking in the shadows, watching his every move, prepared to strike and kill.

**XXX**

There was a silence. Wind howled in Arcanine's ears. She wasn't dead?

Arcanine felt sore all over. Her body heat was keeping her warm, but she could still feel the harsh ice-flecked wind making her fur sway with the wind.

One eye opened. Arcanine twisted her head slightly upwards. She couldn't even see the cliff she'd jumped off of. How'd she survive that drop? She should have died as soon as she made contact with the ground below. Even the snow shouldn't have been able to cushion her fall.

The sky was pitch-black. The only reason Arcanine could even see a little was because the snow seemed to be reflecting whatever light there was.

She didn't want to get up. That was for sure. Her muscles felt numb and her body lay limp in the snow.

So Arcanine let her head fall back and fell deep into thought.

She'd heard the announcement earlier, but she'd thought it was just a dream. She knew better though. They'd said only five remained, and only then had she realized that she wasn't dead. Arcanine heard them say the dead, Scyther and Salamence, and vaguely registered hearing Manectric's name of the surviving five. For a split second, there was a burst of joy in her heart, but it faded just as fast. She didn't know what she really felt when she heard Magmortar's name as well. Both she and Magmortar were the only remaining Powers now, and the only ones qualified to both win the Games.

Arcanine knew at some point she and Magmortar would eventually have to cross paths, but she had deliberately led her small alliance along a precise trail so that she would never have to cross with the Powers. Why else hadn't any of them encountered any of the Powers? Arcanine blinked and was shocked to find tears glistening in her eyes. She'd worked so hard. For herself, for Manectric, for Weavile, for her friendship with Magmortar… Was everything really going to come to an end?

But she hadn't survived that fall for nothing. It was clear that the Game Masters wanted her alive. No doubt, they'd heard everything about her past and wanted her to face Magmortar and Manectric, possibly at the same time. She could practically hear Keldeo's laughter. _"Why would we kill you off when you have _such_ an important role left to play?"_

Anger surged through Arcanine and she somehow found the strength to stand back up. Miraculously, nothing felt broken, save for her spirit. She stared up at the mountain for a minute before turning back around and leaving, first at a walk, then bounding at top speed back into the forest.

She was going to find Manectric. And she was going to show the world just what she was capable of.

_You'll see. All of you. Just watch me._

**A/N- I bet I fooled you all for a moment and made it seem like Arcanine died (or crashed into the ground in front of Absol, but that was really Salamence), but nope! Nope! She still has a very important role to play. Okay guys, the next chapter is the last of the Games (not the whole story, but the Games will finally come to an end in the next chapter). It's all closing in!**


	9. The Victor

**A/N- This took no time at all to finish, and is by far my favorite chapter. I had everything in here planned out at the start of the story, and I'm sure many of you will not be expecting what does happen. So here, the finale of the Games!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 9**

**The Victor**

Leafeon jumped with a start as something brushed against her side. She turned quickly, a dimly glowing Leaf Blade at ready, when she realized it was a Potion of some sort. She looked around quickly, and seeing she was the only one there, she popped open the top of the Potion, and sniffed it. It smelled exactly as it should, except slightly more fragrant.

Leafeon pondered the situation. On one hand, it could really be a Potion sent to her. On the other, it could be a trick sent to her by others who wanted her gone. Well, even if the Potion was fake, it would only quicken the inevitable. Gulping, Leafeon drank half of the bottle.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Leafeon gasped as bitterness overwhelmed her, and lurched forward, crashing onto her knees. She breathed hard, but her vision was clearing. Gradually, the pain was leaving her. Leafeon turned to look at the gash on her side, and noticed that it had closed. There was still a scar, but she was definitely feeling better. While her leg still burned with pain, it was at least bearable now. Leafeon put the top of the vial back on. It had a cord hooked onto it, and she slipped it over her neck.

Her mind raced. She might have a chance now. Her injuries weren't overtaking her as much as they had been. But now… Leafeon looked up at the sky. She guessed that it had only been a few hours since the artificial sun had risen, but now it seemed as if the sun was already in position to set. That would be worrisome. She couldn't see well at night. Leafeon silently cursed herself for having become a Leafeon instead of an Umbreon, but that wouldn't have happened…

And then there was Absol. What would she do if she happened to cross paths with him later? Leafeon tried to clear her thoughts. They weren't important as of now.

For now, she just had to survive.

**XXX**

Magmortar felt like burning something. But he didn't because he knew it would just act as a signal.

He was one of the final five. Only he, Leafeon, Absol, Manectric, and his Region partner, Arcanine were left. Huh… Arcanine. He thought she'd be a wuss after the incident. Never thought she'd be back in his life.

Overnight, something had clicked, and Magmortar could remember that clearly. Why had he been so cruel to his best friend and ruined their friendship?

Well, no matter. If he could somehow find Arcanine, they could make a truce and defeat all the others, and go home. Then again, there was still that "twist" the Game Masters had mentioned several times. What of that?

He heard a snap and his eyes trained on the trees to his left. He raised his arm and fired multiple blasts of fire in quick succession.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

There was silence, before Manectric padded out, her fur slightly singed. "Me." Her eyes were hard.

"So, come to fight?" Magmortar asked challengingly.

"We're among the last five. It's going to happen sooner or later." Manectric remembered what Magmortar had done to Arcanine in the past, and her fur bristled.

Both Pokémon tensed, each waiting for the other to make a move. Then Manectric let out an ear-deafening scream and launched a massive Thunder at Magmortar.

The Fire type used Protect and then switched to a Fire Blast attack, firing at Manectric. She dodged using Agility to raise her speed, and threw herself at Magmortar, lighting her coat with a Spark attack. The move connected and Magmortar let out a sharp cry of pain before slamming an arm into Manectric's side, flinging her down to the ground.

Manectric hit the ground hard and there was a sharp intake of breath as her vision swayed. She forced herself back to her feet and closed her jaws over one of Magmortar's arms, ignoring the burning flames that threatened to kill her, and twisted her head sharply to the side, forcing Magmortar to the ground as well as she danced away, just out of reach, but she had misjudged the Fire type's strength.

Just as Manectric was dashing away, he reached out and swung an arm under her legs, tripping her, and Magmortar laughed. "You can't defeat a Power! All of you left are weak!" He aimed one arm at Manectric's neck and charged up a final Fire Blast. Manectric tried to stand but gritted her teeth as she found her legs seemingly paralyzed. Magmortar grinned one final time and launched the Fire Blast at Manectric. She struggled to get out of the way, but the move was too fast.

"Manectric!"

Manectric's eyes snapped open and she glanced around wildly, expecting an attack to crash into her. Instead, something rammed into her side, and she hit the ground hard, scrambling to her feet.

"A-Arcanine?" Where had she come from?

"You!" Magmortar yelled.

"Manectric, are you alright?" Arcanine said gruffly, her voice scratched and worn.

"Y-yeah," Manectric said, still stunned that Arcanine was here.

Magmortar smirked suddenly, and Manectric's heart beat wildly. What was he planning? "Trying to find a replacement best friend?"

Now Arcanine hesitated. "My… my what… you _remember?"_

"Every second. Now come on, let's kill Manectric and defeat the other two." Magmortar raised a brow expectantly.

Manectric was looking from Arcanine to Magmortar, uncertainty in her eyes. "Arcanine…"

Arcanine gulped. All of a sudden, she was unsure of what to do.

Manectric somehow knew it was going to come to this eventually. After hearing Arcanine's story, she assumed the Game Masters had also heard it, and wanted Arcanine to choose between her ex-best friend and her new best friend. The Electric type wasn't even sure if she _could_ stand up to Magmortar or Arcanine. If Arcanine sided with her Region partner, she was done for.

Arcanine then gazed levelly at Manectric, and she could see the clear decision in her eyes. She stepped towards her friend. "I—" Arcanine's head spun as Magmortar hit her with a Hyper Beam.

**XXX**

Absol watched the sun slowly escaping beyond his view. Already, he could only see about two-thirds of it. Night was falling once again.

He paused as he heard sounds of fighting, and slowly crept over to where the sounds were. His eyes widened as he saw Arcanine and Manectric fighting alongside each other against Magmortar. Absol probably shouldn't have been confused, but to be honest, he'd believed that Arcanine would fight alongside her Region partner. After all, if they were the last two, they could both win. But the two canines were close, and Absol expected that if they won, they could probably win the whole Game together.

Then Absol noticed something was wrong with the way Arcanine was moving around. She was moving almost sluggishly and her movements with her back left leg were all stiff. Absol then jumped back as a blast of Thunder that was too close for comfort soared over his head after being deflected by Magmortar. He shivered and backed away slowly. He didn't want to get caught up in other's fights when he still had one he needed to win desperately already.

**XXX**

Magmortar knew he was slowly losing. Even though he'd injured Arcanine gravely with that other shot, if she and Manectric lasted long enough, Magmortar would fall. Behind him, he knew there was emptiness. A deep crevice that seemed endless from where he was. Somehow, he had to force Manectric and Arcanine around, and he might be able to push at least one of them down. Easy. As he fired another Flamethrower at Manectric though, he suddenly felt something hard hit him in the stomach, and he was forced to the ground.

Arcanine pinned him down and snarled. "Don't you dare hurt my friend." Manectric made a move to go to them, but Arcanine stopped her. "I'll handle this myself, Manectric."

"But—!"

"Tough," Magmortar sneered, but Arcanine could see the fury in his eyes. She closed her eyes and tightened her claws, hearing Magmortar hiss in pain.

"Sorry, Manectric. But you should know that I never intended to win."

Arcanine's eyes flashed open and she threw herself towards and into the crevice, pulling Magmortar along, ignoring the shocked cries of Manectric.

Magmortar flailed wildly, struggling against Arcanine and trying to pull himself free. "You're crazy!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry, Magmortar, but I can't do this anymore." Arcanine said softly.

He paused, then understanding dawned in his eyes and he sighed.

"…I missed you." Magmortar ceased his struggling and both he and Arcanine fell, in each other's embrace.

Blackness surrounded them both now, but they could still see because of the flames on Magmortar's body. Memories ran through Arcanine's mind, those two weeks when she and Magby were inseparable, up until now.

Arcanine finally said quietly, "I missed you too."

They hit the ground.

**XXX**

Manectric wailed over the edge, her claws digging into the earth over the edge. Of course she knew what Arcanine meant. From the very beginning, she knew that Arcanine was trying her hardest to keep Weavile and herself in the Games as long as possible.

_Why?_ She thought desperately. Now she couldn't even see Arcanine's body, and the tiny flicker of light that came from Magmortar's body was gone. Manectric didn't even care that she could fall into the abyss after them. She'd lost her best friend. Both of them.

Then another thought came to her. There was only three left in the arena. Absol, Leafeon, and herself. Now that she was alone, she had no idea what to do. She had no desire to kill Absol or Leafeon. She was pretty sure Leafeon was close to dying already, and Absol clearly either loved her or hated her. Manectric sighed. Then there was still that twist that the Game Masters were going to put in that would mark the finale of the Pokémon Games.

Manectric backed away from the edge, tears still falling from her eyes. She wanted to win. She really did, especially since Arcanine and Weavile would have wanted it. But how could she win if she had no desire to kill?

**XXX**

Leafeon watched as Manectric wailed at the loss of Arcanine. It hurt to see one of the kindest Pokémon die, but Leafeon remained silent. Slowly, she backed away from the scene, away from the temptation of pushing Manectric over, knowing Manectric didn't have the desire to fight.

She ran off into the foliage behind her when she was a good distance away, and approached a lake. The sky was dark now and the only reason she could see was because light was reflecting off the surface of the water. Now that she was feeling better, she knew she might be able to last long enough to win, although the thought seemed so far away.

Maybe if—

She froze as a shadow passed over the water, and looked up expectantly.

There was nothing above her.

Leafeon braced herself as a sudden eerie silence settled over the lake.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Guess who?"

**XXX**

Meloetta grinned as she watched the Games progress. "Well, looks like we don't have to add a twist this year."

Keldeo was blocked by a combination of Light Screen and Reflect. "You're insane to let him run free! He shouldn't even be alive!"

"Hmm, true." Meloetta sighed, but the light in her eyes didn't go away.

"Stop him! He already lost his chance!"

"I don't think I want to."

Keldeo rammed his body against the shield, to no avail. He gritted his teeth. Meloetta was way stronger than he was. Her Light Screens, Barriers, all defensive barriers that she could use were nearly indestructible.

How were the Games supposed to play out now?

**XXX**

Leafeon's eyes widened as the lake water erupted and Gyarados rose out. He… his body was covered in scratches and wounds, but the most horrible part… His head was hanging lopsided from his neck and his eyes were glowing with an insane light.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD? THINK AGAIN!"

"H-how…?" Leafeon trembled. She wanted to run, but her legs were frozen. Gyarados lurched towards her and slammed his tail into her body. She slammed into a tree from the force and hit the ground, wincing. Several bones were cracked and her old cuts reopened alongside new gashes and bruises. Leafeon groaned and reached for the vial around her neck but grasped at nothing but her own fur. Her eyes widened and she glanced around frantically. Because of the darkness of the night, she could only just barely make out the vial, cracked but still intact, lying on the blood-stained grass.

Gyarados laughed as he flicked it up with his tail and closed his jaws over the vial, crushing the glass with his jaws and swallowing it all, potion and glass.

Leafeon vaguely wondered how he could still use his throat with his neck broken the way it was, but pain soon overcame her and she writhed on the ground, screaming. Gyarados pinned her with his gaze mercilessly, cackled, and dove back into the water, his wounds already healing from the potion.

Leafeon's vision faded in and out, and the pain worsened. Gyarados was leaving her to bleed to death. She knew it herself. Soon, she would be dead. Leafeon let her head fall to the earth, and sobbed.

**XXX**

Absol faced Manectric. "I don't really know you, but I at least know that neither you nor I want to kill each other."

Manectric fidgeted slightly. "I know."

"We're the last three. Can we settle this evenly?"

A shadow rose over them both, blocking the light of the moon for a split second, and both Pokémon paused.

Absol turned to Manectric. "Did you see that?"

She nodded subtly. "Was that—?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE CORRECT, MINIATURE MUTT! I AM NOT DEAD! I AM GOD! I CANNOT DIE!"

"Mutt?" Manectric repeated mutinously.

Absol backed up until he was shoulder to shoulder with Manectric. "I highly doubt he's Arceus, but _how is he alive?"_ It was true. Gyarados's head was somewhat detached, making the Water monster that much more menacing. But strangely enough, there were only slight hints of wounds covering his body, and the majority of them were healing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! ONLY TWO LITTLE PESTS LEFT! I SHALL KILL YOU BOTH LIKE I DID THE OTHER!"

Those words took a moment to register before Absol froze. "You… What did you do? _What did you do to her?!"_ He tried to leap out at Gyarados, but Manectric tackled him.

He snarled at Manectric. "Let go of me!" Manectric saw the rage in his eyes, but didn't relent.

"Calm down! We're no match for him."

"But Leafeon—she was the only other one left!"

Manectric was saddened that she had to hold Absol against his will, but Gyarados was clearly planning to kill them separately.

Suddenly, Absol shoved her off and bolted.

"Hey! Wait—!" Manectric cried. That idiot! She couldn't take Gyarados down, and she was sure he couldn't either. But at the same time, Manectric knew in that moment that Absol truly cared for Leafeon. Manectric wanted him to be able to do what she couldn't and go to the one he cared about.

Now all she had to worry about was surviving Gyarados.

**XXX**

Where? Absol dashed past even more lookalike trees, thanking his ability to see in the dark. If he hadn't had that, he'd have crashed into a lot of trees long ago.

He ran faster. He should have continued following her! Now she was probably either close to death, or already dead.

Then he saw a small, almost imperceptible flicker near a shining surface: a lake. Absol changed direction and ran over to the lake, only pausing when Leafeon came into view. _Please, please, please. Let her be okay. _Then she breathed and Absol felt relief at the soft sound. One of her legs was twisted awkwardly and Absol knew it was broken. Leafeon's body kept trembling, twitching every now and then. The grass around her was stained crimson.

"Leafeon?"

Leafeon shuddered as she heard his voice. One eye slowly opened, but she didn't move, as if the effort alone was too painful. When she spoke, her voice was dry and cracked. "Finally come to laugh…?"

Absol came up to her. It was dead silent. "I really love you, Leafeon."

"Save it for someone who cares—"

"Dammit, I care! I've cared about you for so long! What you thought I did to you was all Liepard…"

Leafeon's eyes were wide for a moment, but she let her body go limp and closed her eyes. "It's already over for me. It's too late, you know."

Absol nudged her gently. "…Please."

Leafeon was silent for the longest time and Absol feared she was gone, until she said, her voice breaking, "I was so stupid…"

"What do you mean?" Absol lay down next to her and pressed his body against her's, ignoring the blood that still seeped through wounds on her sides.

And then she was crying, her frail body wracking with sobs. "I… I love you."

Absol froze for a moment, but looked at her. Her eyes were glassy, but clear at the same time. She looked up at him, tilting her head so she could look him straight in the eyes, even though it pained her.

"I loved you… since the beginning… during that train ride… but…" Leafeon broke into hacking coughs and Absol's claws dug into the earth at her pain, knowing he could do nothing. Leafeon sobbed even more violently. "I—we… only just met… and you were so nice to me… I didn't know w-what I would do if you had pushed me away…!"

Absol buried his head against her fur, trying to hold back tears. He'd sworn that he wouldn't show any sign of weakness when he first arrived, but now… After a moment, he raised his head and looked at her, and in one tender moment, he kissed her gently, trying to tell himself that she wasn't going to leave him, that she would be alright. But he was only lying to himself.

Absol pulled back, and Leafeon stared, wide-eyed at him. Then her face broke into one of the happiest smiles Absol had seen her wear, and his heart filled with sorrow and joy at the same time.

Her head fell back, and her gaze dawned with sorrow. Tears swam in her eyes. "Promise me you will win…?"

Absol frowned. "What are you saying? You'll be fine. You'll make it. You have to! If you don't…" Absol ground his teeth together at the thought.

Leafeon sighed one more time and closed her eyes. Her mouth formed one word: "Always…"

Absol waited for her to speak again, but she remained silent. "Leafeon?" No reply. Absol nudged her. "Leafeon, wake up."

His voice started to tremble. "Leafeon, dammit, open your eyes!" Absol shook her. "Leafeon!" She was dead. He knew it. And yet, he was still trying to delude himself into thinking otherwise.

Absol swore, cursing the Center, the world they lived on, and Arceus himself. _If all you do is sit and watch, then what use is God?! _He thought bitterly.

He kissed her again and again, and his heart broke when he realized that her lips were already cold. His tears mixed with the blood on her face and fell to the ground, darkening the earth underneath her. "Leafeon…" He knelt and pressed his forehead against Leafeon's one last time, breathing in her fading scent. If only time could freeze, and leave him with her forever. But he knew, deep in his heart, that it wasn't possible.

Then, his eyes dark, he spun around, and ran back the way he came.

**XXX**

Manectric was holding Gyarados back only by a little. Her electric attacks had been almost perfected with Arcanine's help while they had trained together so long ago, and she could paralyze Gyarados now, if only by a small amount.

He was still immensely powerful though. Each time he lashed out, he managed to just barely scrape Manectric, and that was when she was using Agility to dodge. She danced on her feet in frustration. If it was clear out, she'd be able to see and be more on the offensive. As it was, however, it was hard for her to see, and she had to be on her guard at all times.

_Absol, hurry!_ Manectric kept stalling by firing bolts of Thunder at Gyarados, who strangely proceeded to use Rain Dance, frying himself from the Thunder as a result.

He only grinned and his eye twitched before he cackled madly and started powering up a Hyper Beam. "I WILL FRY YOU INTO OBLIVION! NO ONE WILL DARE DEFY YOUR OVERLORD! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then Absol flew out at him and sank his claws into the wound in Gyarados's neck, forcing the Water type to the ground. Gyarados crumpled upon himself and screeched in anger, thrashing wildly, the Hyper Beam missing its target and destroying everything in a fifty foot radius.

Absol only dug his claws in deeper and yelled over the howling rain, "Manectric, now!"

"But—!" Manectric protested.

"Kill him!" Absol snarled.

"KILL ALL!" Gyarados retaliated, laughing shrilly.

Manectric hesitated and Gyarados flung Absol off his neck, throwing the Disaster Pokémon into the nearby lake.

Absol resurfaced, gasping for air. He frantically turned to try and find where Gyarados and Manectric were, and saw them facing off to his left. He swam towards them just as Manectric nailed Gyarados with a Thunder. The force of the move blasted several surrounding trees as well and branches and vines fell into the water as they dropped. Absol dived into the water just as a vine slapped the water where was just a second ago. But as he reached a certain depth, he choked as sudden bitterness flowed into his lungs and seemed to paralyze his body. He thrashed and swam for the surface wildly, breaking surface of the lake. Rain pelted his fur as he managed to swim onto the shore. The ground in the lake sloped steeply downwards, so only when he actually reached the shore of the lake, did he feel ground under his paws.

Manectric dashed behind one of the trees just as Gyarados fired a Dragonbreath, but he swung his tail at her in an arc, hitting her in the side and throwing her back. Manectric let out a hiss of pain as she realized her back right leg was broken and noticed Absol.

"What happened to you?" she gasped. Two of his legs and his back were discolored and he looked like he'd been breathing heavily. His eyes were hard.

"Leave Gyarados to me," he growled. "The deeper water is poisonous."

"Wha—?"

Absol grabbed one of the vines that had fallen near him and quickly made a crude noose of sorts. "Help me get this over his mouth."

Absol circled halfway around Gyarados, pulling one end of the vine rope with him, and once again leaped onto his broken neck. He looped the rope around Gyarados mouth and Manectric pulled it tightly, dragging the water monster down, thrashing.

Absol took that time to loop the rope around Gyarados's mouth even more times, cut the vine Manectric was holding, and threw himself into the water, holding the end of the rope he'd cut.

Manectric screamed, memories of Arcanine's suicide jump flashing in her mind. She'd been powerless to help her then. This was feeling all too familiar. "Absol, no!"

Gyarados hit the water from the force Absol used to pull him in, and struggled, a horrible sound emitting from his detached throat. Manectric grabbed Absol's paw in her claws. "There has to be another way!"

Absol glared at her. "Let me go!" he snarled over the howling rain. His eyes were dark, remorseful. "I have nothing else to live for anyway!"

"But—!" Absol lunged forward and sank his teeth into Manectric's foreleg and she reeled back from the pain, letting him go. "No!"

Absol dragged Gyarados deeper into the water, and it was clear he was becoming weaker. The same bitterness hit Absol again, but he was prepared. He forced Gyarados under him and struck blindly, sinking his claws into whatever flesh he felt. The poison was already killing him, and Gyarados's flailing was also weakening, but Absol struck Gyarados again and again, finally scratching both of the Water type's eyes and striking him in various areas on his body with the blade on his head. No other thought occurred to him except for the fact that this was Leafeon's killer. And he had to die. Gyarados growled, but his eyes were already darkening, losing the glow of life they once impossibly had.

Absol felt dizzy now, but deep satisfaction also filled him. He closed his eyes as pain coursed through his body, and saw Leafeon's smile one last time in his mind.

**XXX**

Manectric didn't know how long she sobbed at the water's edge. She'd been responsible for so many deaths. No… More like she'd been helpless to stop anyone from dying right in front of her. First, it was Weavile, then Arcanine threw herself over a ledge with Magmortar and ultimately killed them both. Finally, Absol and Gyarados were killed, supposedly by the poison Absol mentioned in the water. _Why?!_ Manectric thought fiercely. The sky was clearing and nighttime was already turning back to daytime. There was a flash next to her and Meloetta appeared, making Manectric cry out in surprise.

"Congratulations, Manectric, for winning the ninety-ninth Pokémon Games," Meloetta said, smiling brightly.

Manectric gasped, realizing she was the victor. "You mean…" _There's no one left._

Meloetta smiled, and a bright light enveloped them both.

The Games were over.

**A/N- Now that the Games itself are over, I feel like I need to explain a LOT of things. **

**One: Why and how is Gyarados alive? The best answer I can give is that he is mentally insane and makes the impossible happen, but also, something that I did not mention before (mainly because of laziness) is that at the end of each artificial day, when darkness falls once again, some of the Psychic officials enter the arena under a cloak of invisibility and teleport the bodies of the fallen out, but the night they were supposed to get Gyarados's body, they couldn't find it, but said that they had and buried the body early. The REASON they couldn't find it was because the Powers had pushed his body into a river, and he had drifted away and drowned. Gyarados had been alive the whole time, but he let his wounds heal enough that he would be able to make a comeback.**

**I placed few hints about this so I could make it even more unexpected when it did happen, and I'll list them all here. Hint 1: Chapter 7, Palpitoad was killed by something "hard and bony," which was Gyarados's tail, but it could have been others, like Flygon as well. But Palpitoad showed shock when he realized who it was right before he died.**

**Hint 2: Chapter 7, just before the fight between Leafeon vs Absol and Liepard, Metagross felt that he sensed another presence in the arena, but simply thought it was the twist, thrown early. Many other characters make this mistake, like Absol and Scyther. Speaking of which...**

**Hint 3: Chapter 7-8, Scyther felt like she was being followed, and something slammed into her just as she was about to attack Salamence. That was Gyarados, and he used his body to kill Scyther on impact. **

**Hint 4: Chapter 8, much more subtle, but as Leafeon was by the river bank, she heard a splash, which was Gyarados, on his way to Salamence.**

**Hint 5: Chapter 8, as Salamence was about to tell Absol who he was talking about (which was Gyarados), Gyarados flung a thin projectile at his neck, killing him, even though he was already dying, before he could give him away.**

**I think that was all I had on Gyarados. Shocker, huh? But now you know why I had to kill him off so early in the Games. Also, interesting fact, the whole reason I decided to fake Gyarados's death was because my sis told me she loved Gyarados and that I should have a sort of "phoenix effect," where I put in a fake death. **

**Two: The Infection. Okay, I seriously did draw names for this, and most of you would probably have already guessed who was infected. Simisage, Gyarados (this was also a factor in how he managed to live. Quite a coincidence, wouldn't you say?), Liepard, Weavile, and Spoink. Yes, the effects were either to make one stronger, or make one weaker. Congrats to whoever figured it out! **

**Now, my original plan WAS to have Eevee evolve into Umbreon, but I figured it would be kind of expected, and don't we all just LOVE plot twists? Sorry, that was sarcasm... I loved the drama between her and Absol, and I was sad when I killed her off. She made it really far too. If you don't count the fact that Gyarados wasn't exactly killed the first time, she was the third standing competitor in the Games. Fourth if he does count.**

**To be honest, I couldn't bring myself to hate Magmortar as much as all of you. Yeah, I planned to have him die, but it was sweet to have Arcanine and Magmortar forgive each other in the end. Just saying, I DO NOT SHIP ARCANINE WITH MAGMORTAR. As sweet as the moment was, they are purely FRIENDS, and Arcanine is clearly closer to Manectric, but they aren't shipped either. Arcanine was one of my faves, and she goes through a lot for her friends. She's extremely loyal to the end.**

**Here's the final standings, just 'cause I felt like it. Gyarados will be counted for when he FINALLY died. Some of the deaths mentioned may not have been written, but they did happen at some point:**

**In Chapter 6...**

**34: Vanilluxe, killed by Magmortar**

**33: Toxicroak, had a heart attack (no, seriously, he did)**

**32: Swellow, killed by Salamence**

**31: Togekiss, killed by Salamence**

**30: Aerodactyl, killed by Simisage and Grovyle**

**29: Zweilous, killed by Weavile**

**28: Eelektrik, killed by Gyarados**

**27: Porygon-Z, killed by Simisage**

**26: Lucario, killed by Magmortar and Salamence**

**25: Swalot, killed by Samurott**

**24: Ferrothorn, killed by Magmortar**

**23: Breloom, killed by Gyarados**

**22: Dusclops, killed by Liepard**

**21: Froslass, killed by Liepard**

**20: Machamp, beaten to death by Vibrava/Flygon**

**In Chapter 7...**

**19: Simisage, became Gyarados's breakfast after getting the crap beaten out of him by a Magikarp**

**18: Spoink, killed by Gyarados, heart stopped pumping because she couldn't bounce**

**17: Kricketune, beaten to death by Vibrava/Flygon**

**16: Armaldo, beaten to death by Vibrava/Flygon**

**15: Palpitoad, killed by Gyarados**

**14: Samurott, killed by Eevee/Leafeon**

**13: Grovyle, killed by Eevee/Leafeon**

**12: Weavile, died from infection**

**11: Liepard, died from infection**

**10/9: Metagross, died from self-destruction**

**10/9: Vibrava/Flygon, died from Metagross's self-destruction**

**In Chapter 8...**

**8: Scyther, killed by Gyarados**

**7: Salamence, poisoned by Scyther, but ultimately killed by Gyarados**

**In Chapter 9...**

**6/5: Magmortar, fell to his death with Arcanine down a deep crevice**

**6/5: Arcanine, fell to her death with Magmortar down a deep crevice**

**4: Eevee/Leafeon, killed by Gyarados**

**3: Gyarados, "killed" by Metagross, suffocated and killed by Absol in poisoned lake (for good)**

**2: Absol, killed by poison in the lake**

**1: Manectric, victor of the Games**

**Why did I make Manectric win? Because I can. I hold the pen. **

**Next chapter is the FINAL chapter. No, I will not be making a sequel, but I need to start considering a new project. Preferably about the Eeveelutions, but I dunno... For me, the planning process takes a very long time, so after this story ends, don't expect anything new quickly. Thanks to so many of you for sticking with me so far! One more chapter guys!**


	10. The Return

**A/N- I rewrote this three times, and it still doesn't seem right. Mainly... it's just plain confusing. Well, read for yourself, I guess. I am TERRIBLE at endings, as well as beginnings. But, ignore me, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 10**

**The Return**

Manectric heard a soft beeping sound and opened her eyes to a blank white wall. Audino was standing there.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?"

Manectric blinked several times, trying to get used to the glare of the lights. Then, memories came back, and Manectric held back tears. "Fine."

Audino smiled. "I'll be right back, so sit tight. Tonight, you'll have your final interview."

Manectric nodded, but as soon as Audino left, she let her head fall back against the cushions. She didn't deserve this, being the victor. True, she had friends back at her Region, but they didn't seem… right. Arcanine and Weavile were her true friends, and they were gone. Manectric choked as tears swam in her eyes. Weavile, Arcanine, even Absol at the very end. Manectric_ knew_ them. And they all died because of the Center. Where was the point in that?

The door reopened and Manectric turned to see who it was. That same girl from so long ago was standing there. She smiled.

"Congratulations, Manectric. You were raised well."

Manectric grimaced, remembering the deaths of her friends. _Raised well? Ha. I had to watch them all die._

"Oh, it isn't your fault," the girl mused. "It's simply what must happen to end the Games."

"I didn't want it to happen though! I didn't want anything to happen to my friend—"

"Friends?" The girl frowned. "Manectric, there are no friends in the Games. Only bitter sorrow, pain, and death. _Friends_ are nothing but a distraction, an illusion."

Manectric growled, a feral sound rising from her throat. _"Out."_

Her eyes narrowed. "It would be wise to not speak to authority like such."

Manectric's mind raced for an answer, and her heart was pounding. When she finally spoke, she was sure her voice was shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm still quite disoriented from the Games, and I'm tired."

The girl stared for a minute before drawing back. "Well then, you better rest up before your final interview. No one will like you anymore if you act the way you just did. I'll send in the prep team to get you dressed in an hour or so.

Manectric nodded, her throat dry, and as soon as the door closed behind the girl, she let out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding. _That was close._ The girl was dangerous. Not because she was just authority, but Manectric now suspected that Celebi was assisting her in keeping her life at twelve.

Also, besides that fact, she might also be…

Manectric shook her head and her head slipped to the pillows, groaning. She was definitely thinking too much. Maybe sleep would be nice.

As soon as she thought that, her eyes grew heavy and dull, and her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

**XXX**

"Oh Arceus…"

Manectric woke up to the sound of sniffling and lazily opened one eye, before sitting up in shock. "Raichu? Blitzle?"

"We're so happy you won, Manectric…" Blitzle said.

_Liar._ Instantly, she knew they were faking it. She felt white-hot anger rise. If they were really her friends, they would have comforted Manectric after seeing all she went through, not congratulated her like the Center.

"Oh really," Manectric sighed, turning away from them and rolling back on the covers.

"Oh come on, don't be so modest," Raichu teased, smiling.

Manectric forced down a growl, but then had a better idea. She said slowly, "Hey… if you're congratulating me now, then why'd you always leave me out and taunt me back in the Electric Region?"

Raichu froze at that, then giggled nervously. "What're you talking about? We never left you out."

Blitzle nodded hurriedly. "Of course we wouldn't! You're our best—!"

"Tell me, what's the real reason you came to congratulate me?" Her voice was dull.

Raichu frowned, but Manectric saw a thin bead of sweat roll down her forehead. "We just wanted to congratulate you!"

At this, Manectric finally whirled around, snarling. "Congratulate? Or win my friendship so you could have the advantages that came with being a friend of the Victor?"

Both Electric types froze, looking guilty.

Then Blitzle huffed and said, "Well fine then. You can just go back to being your solitary self or whatevs. Don't say we didn't try."

Both sniffed in sync and raised their heads in disdain, walking out.

Manectric stared after them before sighing. She knew it was too good to be true.

**XXX**

A few minutes later, the prep team walked in, Electabuzz at the front. "Oh, my dear, you look horribly disfigured!"

Manectric frowned. "Way to make me feel better."

Electabuzz ignored her and clapped to the Plusle and Minun behind her. "We've got to make her look absolutely stunning for tonight, understood?"

Manectric subjected herself to them to get her mind off things, and listened only to the slight hum of activity around her.

Finally, Electabuzz tapped her, and she opened her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" Electabuzz asked, holding a mirror in front of her. Instantly, tears swam in Manectric's eyes. She was wearing a fur robe of sorts, where the fur was designed to look almost exactly like Arcanine's. The robe itself was a golden color with black lightning designs and light-blue lights dotted over it. Around her neck was NeverMeltIce, in the form of a chain necklace with a Lightning shape dangling at the end.

Manectric was silent for a long time before she nodded. "It's perfect. Thank you."

**XXX**

Umbreon was ready for her. "All right! Here we are everyone, the Victor of the ninety-ninth Pokémon Games, Manectric!"

Manectric gulped, and walked out onto the stage. The glare of the lights forced her to blink for a second before she sat down in front of Umbreon, smiling nervously.

"So Manectric, you were actually one of the few Pokémon that lived from the Bloodbath, and never killed anyone, did you? Never directly?"

"No, I didn't," Manectric said, remembering the deaths she was forced to watch helplessly. "I don't regret that."

Umbreon looked a little shocked. "Oh my! To think, you are such an innocent child!"

"No, I don't believe that I am a child. To be honest, I think anyone who lives through the Games have already passed their childhood."

Manectric knew it wasn't the right thing to say, and didn't think anyone but the victors themselves would understand what exactly she meant, but Umbreon patted her on the shoulder.

Umbreon continued bombarding her with more questions, which Manectric answered in a daze, until he finally said, "And this, is our ninety-ninth victor of the Pokémon Games! Everybody give Manectric of the Electric region a big round of applause!"

There was a roar of applause and cheering, nearly deafening Manectric, but she smiled dazedly anyways.

Keldeo, followed by Meloetta stepped out, Meloetta holding a thin silver tiara in her hands. She smiled. "Congratulations, Manectric. It is my honor to crown you as victor."

Once again, Manectric felt a deep bitterness rise within her, remembering the friends that she'd lost. But she dipped her head as Meloetta placed the tiara over her head. Several seconds later, Manectric raised her head, and smiled at the crowd sadly. None of them would ever realize the true pain she was holding in. But it was over, and no one but her would even remember anyone who died in the Games.

After a moment of applause, Manectric was about to be led away, when she paused. She hesitated before suddenly grabbing the microphone. "Is it all right for me to say something?" she asked bitterly. No one seemed to catch the edge in her tone.

"But of course!" Umbreon said, grinning.

There was a silence, and Manectric steeled herself, knowing there was no going back now. "…I hate the Center. The Games are evil, and no one should ever have to go through what all of the Pokémon in the arena did! I lost my best friends, and I saw love broken apart! How would you feel? How would you feel if you had to fight for your lives, sleep with one eye open knowing that every minute that passed meant that your pursuers could be killing your friends, or coming ever closer to kill you?!"

"Manectric, stop," Meloetta commanded, but Manectric bristled, swirling around. The sudden movement caused the robe to slip off, revealing several scars across Manectric's body.

"You want me to stop? You want me to _stop?_ You, and Keldeo, you both took charge of the Games. In a sense, you were responsible for _murder."_

"I suggest you stop right there," Keldeo said, trying to keep his cool and collected composure.

"All of you!" Manectric cried, turning to the audience. Many of which were staring at her wounds in horror or shock. "Do you see me? Do you see what the Games have done to me? Not just these wounds, but inside as well! Every death was like a knife, stabbing deep into my mind and heart! It took so much to stay in control! Arcanine sacrificed herself to keep me in! She's dead! _Dead! _And do you know why? Because of these selfish Officials! Every year, they murder so many Pokémon, and you all have the sense to _enjoy_ it?" Manectric was breathing hard, but she didn't relent, even as Meloetta began to try and drag her offstage with Psychic. Manectric dug her claws into the stage floor.

She knew her words were slowly working their way into the civilians' minds. Some were already growling, while others were simply confused, trying to figure out her words.

"Manectric—"

"I'm not done! You Center Pokémon are all fools if you continue to let these Officials continue what they do! The Games must end! I just can't watch it anymore!" Manectric choked as tears began to overwhelm her, but didn't let her voice shake. "I just can't watch this charade of broken friendships and destroyed love anymore! The Games change everyone! Did you see what happened to Flygon? Gyarados? They lost control! And they're _dead! _Everyone but me is _dead!"_ Now, Manectric felt sick, and her claws loosened, enough that Meloetta was able to pull her offstage.

"Do you know what you've just done?" Meloetta hissed darkly. They were the only two there.

Manectric's mind felt fuzzy, but she felt confident that what she'd done was the right thing. She flicked her head slightly and tossed the victor's crown into the air. It fell to the ground with a clatter, and Meloetta stared at Manectric in shock.

Manectric brought her claw down on it hard, and snapped the crown into pieces. "You don't control my life," she growled. "After today, you'll have _nothing._ No one will take part in the Games ever again. They'd rather _die _than suffer."

"What do you know?" Meloetta snarled angrily, her charm and cool demeanor slipping away.

"What do you care?" Manectric retorted, anger blinding her. _"Leader?"_

Meloetta's eyes flashed and Manectric braced herself.

"You tell anyone, and I will take everything you care about."

Manectric laughed, and Meloetta glowered at her. "I've already lost everything. Good luck with that." _Although…_

"You saw the Center citizens yourself. The Games are over. For good. I don't care if you kill me now. I've done what I can. If you continue the Games, everyone will rise against you." Manectric knew she was driving a hard bargain. But she didn't care anymore.

"Our world was a utopia _before_ you changed our ways. There's no way for our world to become a utopia like any of you say if the Games continue. You're just driving all of us deeper and deeper into a hole you caused, and you're all so—"

"Time to go back," the girl from before cut Manectric off, appearing around the curtain, but there was an edge to her tone. Well, no matter. After today, Manectric would never have to see her, or anyone of the Officials, ever again. Manectric was forced to a train, but snarled, making the Officials back off. They didn't trust her.

"I don't need you, any of you!" She stepped onto the train and curled up on one of the cushions on the side, breathing heavily. She vaguely remembered when she'd first met everyone. Most were chatting and forming bonds or enemies. Now that no one was left, the train seemed empty, and lonely. Manectric's vision blurred with tears. _Arcanine, Weavile… Why did you have to die?_

Time passed, and Manectric found solace in simply watching the colors fly by as the train sped along. As she passed some Regions, Manectric saw several Pokémon sobbing hysterically, still unable to get over the deaths of their friends or family, and felt a deep pang of sadness in her heart. Manectric only had her mother when she was young, as an Electrike. Before she could even understand what her mother was, she'd been taken away. Manectric had no family. She was alone.

The train came to a stop and Manectric blinked. She was home. But it still didn't feel right. No one would be cheering for her, not after her outburst at the Center… but at the same time, Manectric knew that they wouldn't exactly try to kill her either. Manectric got off the train, and shoved past several Pokémon, who only looked a little uncomfortable, until she found her way back to her old trainer's home in the much smaller human part of the Electric Region. Manectric hesitated. Her trainer treated her like a friend. A short visit wouldn't hurt.

Before she'd even knocked on the door, it opened. Manectric's trainer looked at her, and there was a silence. Then, she knelt, and wrapped her arms around Manectric.

"I'm so sorry…" she said. "I just… I don't know what to say…" Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and Manectric felt her own guise of happiness failing. _Arcanine, Weavile, so many of you… I wish you could've made it with me._

"I'm okay. I'm back," she said, even though she knew her trainer wouldn't understand her. She wasn't okay though. She was scarred by the Games. She'd lost so much.

But now she was home. And she was free.

**A/N- Meloetta originally wasn't going to be Leader, but hey! It kind of works, in a way! No, I'm not entirely sure how Manectric figured it out myself, and I'm the one who wrote it!**

**But here you go, a lot of you expected a speech, and you got one! It's kind of sad, but I think it's okay. What happened in this chapter was way too rushed though, or at least, to me.**

**This story is done! And slightly under a month too! This is the fastest I've EVER finished a story, and I highly doubt that I'll ever be as into writing a story as much as this one. I might go back to the parts which I rushed and try to extend on them more, but... I probably won't. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or just read my story! It makes me really happy that you all loved my story as I have!**

**Okay, now for a new project... I'm currently deciding, but it will definitely be about Eevee(lution?)s. I have determined much yet, but if any of you have any ideas, feel free to review or PM me about your thoughts!**

**Once again, thanks to all of you for taking the time to read and review my story! **


	11. Bonus Story: Gyarados as Magikarp?

**A/N- So, I lied about a new story. This is just a bonus story, because my sis asked, "Since Magikarp is like the weakest Pokémon, what was Gyarados like as a Magikarp?"**

**I had no freaking idea. So I came up with this! It's just kind of a background story, but it kind of shows the relationship between Gyarados, as Magikarp, and his trainer. It's interesting, but I didn't like it much. But I'll post it since I feel like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, except for Gyarados's awesome personality**

When he was younger, Magikarp tried to drown himself. No, seriously, he did. But it wasn't because he wanted to die. He thought it'd be fun, and wanted to know what it would be like to drown.

Sadly, he failed. He almost _did_ succeed, but his trainer dragged him out of the water before Magikarp could really do anything.

Magikarp flailed angrily, and splashed, confident that he was doing some major damage. But he failed at that too.

"Magikarp, you will die if you keep this up," his trainer scolded.

"MY ARMY WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH!" Magikarp twitched, and he lunged, closing his mouth over his trainer's head.

"Agh! Get off!" he cried. He pulled on the fish's tail, but Magikarp didn't relent. Unfortunately, he still failed, as more people decided to come and help his trainer pull Magikarp off his head.

"Ugh, why did I have to get the weakest Pokémon in the world?" his trainer groaned.

Another kid walked up, a proud Dewott at his side. Dewott sniffed disdainfully as she looked at Magikarp.

"Your Pokémon probably won't last very long in the Games…" the other trainer said, patting Magikarp's trainer on the shoulder. "Sorry, but he just can't… do anything."

"Hah, yeah, right. Believe me, I already know. Magikarp, a Power Region Pokémon? Please," Magikarp's trainer snapped.

Dewott went up to Magikarp. "You can't do anything, hear that? Nobody cares about you." She smirked. "Unlike me, who's good at everything!"

Magikarp's eye twitched and pinpointed on her so fast, that she even flinched. "I WILL DROWN YOU IN CHOCOLATE PUDDING! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dewott took a step back, and glared at him. "Freak," she growled.

"I AM OVERLORD!" Magikarp giggled, jumping back into the river. He let himself sink, and tried to hold his breath, but when he couldn't, floated back up on his side. He gurgled in the water, and flailed.

"Should we save him?" Dewott's trainer asked nervously, noticing Magikarp.

"Psh, no."

"The Center will not be very happy with you," Dewott's trainer tried again. He glanced at Magikarp, flailing in the water.

"Leave him! He's better off dead anyway," Magikarp's trainer said, waving his hand dismissively, turning to walk away. Magikarp glowered after him, hurt and fury building up inside him, but nobody noticed.

"Come on, girl, best not to stay," Dewott's trainer said, motioning for Dewott to follow. Dewott stuck her tongue out at Magikarp before going after her trainer.

Magikarp only giggled. "YOU CANNOT GET RID OF ME! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT I HYPER BEAM ALL OF YOU INTO OBLIVION! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

But he didn't. Because he was a Magikarp. And he wasn't very menacing as a small red fish.

Magikarp's trainer didn't come back for him, but a week later, Dewott came back. "You're a pathetic thing, how come you won't die?"

Magikarp giggled, and Dewott looked disturbed. How had the fish survived? Dewott only need to swim deep under the water to see. Not many other Pokémon lived around the lake anymore, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. The lake was being taken over, slowly, by a fish. The Pokémon who stayed were oblivious, stupid, or just thought Magikarp was being exaggerated.

"There's no way a fish like that could be powerful," One Floatzel had said. Magikarp was simply biding his time, though.

Dewott continued to visit, just because she was curious as to how long he would live alone. There had been other Magikarp living in the lake before, but they had all died because they were so weak and couldn't really get any food. So how long would Magikarp live?

A month passed, and Dewott once again went to the lake. She looked around, but didn't see anything. Everything was silent. Ha! Maybe that fish had finally died! But… that didn't explain why no other Pokémon were around. Something didn't seem right.

Dewott walked a full circle around the lake, but nothing happened, so she shrugged and left.

Two days later, she returned, with her trainer, and Magikarp's.

"I don't know why we have to be here," Magikarp's trainer grumbled.

"Magikarp was your responsibility," Dewott's trainer said. "You're supposed to care for him."

"Well, I don't!"

"'WELL, I DON'T!'" a voice parroted.

All three of them froze.

Both trainers turned to Dewott, taking out their translators.

"Was that you, girl?" Dewott's trainer asked.

She shook her head, then backed away from the water.

"Was it Magikarp?" he continued, glancing at Magikarp's trainer.

"That fish? He couldn't even sound menacing if he tried."

A shadow rose over them then, and he gasped. "Oh, Arceus…"

Gyarados grinned at them. "'OH, ARCEUS…!' WELCOME BACK, MY PUNY LITTLE MAN! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dewott bristled, then turned to her trainer. "I want to go," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous, and he nodded. Both of them left, leaving Gyarados with his trainer.

But Gyarados's trainer only grinned. "Aw, sweet, you're stronger now!"

"I HYPER BEAM YOU INTO RAINBOW SPRINKLES!"

"Whatever, just return," his trainer said, holding up a golden Pokéball, before Gyarados let out a huge Hyper Beam at him.

"DIDN'T YOU WANT ME DEAD?" Gyarados giggled, his body twitching.

"Pfft, no, not anymore now that you're a lot tougher."

Gyarados just laughed, and lunged out of the water, trying to crush his trainer under his body.

"Gyarados, return," his trainer tried again, but Gyarados swung his tail at him, making him lose his balance and fall onto the ground.

"BUTTERFLY, FLY AWAY! PITIFUL LITTLE MAN, MELT! MELT I SAY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

His trainer managed to get away before Gyarados's next attack made contact. His heart pounding, he slipped away through the trees and ran. "YOU'RE INSANE!" he yelled behind him.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?" Gyarados laughed after him. For a split second, Gyarados remembered how his trainer treated him before. "WAS I WEAK? AM I WEAK? I'LL SHOW YOU! AHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SHOW YOU AND EVERYONE HERE HOW 'WEAK' I AM! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU HAVE NO HEART! BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU AFTER I WIN THE GAMES, AND THEN MAYBE YOU'LL FINALLY BE SORRY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

**A/N- No, I'll admit that it didn't really explain much, but it was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
